The Adventures of Merlin: Gwaine and Gabriella
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: The knights are on a routine patrol of the borders when they rescue a young girl, Princess Gabriella. Her family is all but gone and she goes with them to Camelot.. She grows close to them all but more so Gwaine. She battles inside demons and they all help her through it in their own way.. Is this the one to change Gwaine? Merlin/OC, Gwaine OC Percival OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all.. This is my first Gwaine/OC.. Hope you all enjoy.. **

The young woman sprinted and dived behind the tree, heaving with an ache in her chest and dirt covering her hands. She pushed herself more into the trees and bushes as much as she could to hide from her captors. The ice of the frost stung her skin making her cheeks go crimson red. Her dress was once a beautiful blended ashen, pearl coloured dress, but now smeared in blood of those of her fallen loved ones. She sobbed like a ghost wiping her face, curling up her feet to her body and hugging herself, praying she would make it out alive. That something would save her from this place in hell. But then she heard a crack of branches, tightly she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"There you are darling... Now off we go" the large balding man cackled dragging her along sharply as she fought with her life, then the man hit her across the face and so she landed dazed with on the ground.

"Really Boris, I mean how hard is it to handle just a simple girl... A princess at that as well..." the barbarian laughed as he walked up to her.

"Gwaine, really. Did you have the let that god awful smell from your mouth. Really. You are a truly disgusting man. How on earth do you get the women that you..." Lancelot began to say but was cut off by the scream.

'Where did that come from?" Gwaine asked looking ahead.

"I don't know what that is but I don't like it..," Merlin muttered.

Arthur halted the group and signalled the knights to the directions surrounding to where the sound come from. There was scream of agony, a cry of pain, it was like an animal being tortured. Gwaine approached the nearby hill silently to where the attack came from. A simple gold band adorned the girls head, but her gown was white with so much blood on it, her face as well.

"Who does that do an innocent girl?" Merlin asked shaking his head whispering shaking his head. It was an image that stuck all of the knights to the core.

"Leon, take the right, Percival go right in you will distract them, Gwaine, go the girl and get her out as soon as you can and do not act rash! Lancelot follow me. Merlin, just don't get yourself killed alright" Arthur commanded.

Gabriella looked up at her captors sending them hate but then she heard the bushes sway. Looking up and seeing a young boy with bright blue eyes and black hair putting his finger to his lips to silence her. She closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the damp forest, took a deep breath and laughed as the men ripped off her cloak revealing her dark brown braided hair and light green eyes. "You all are going to die now..." she whispered.

Filled with anger he hit her across the head causing blood to flow freely from her temple. It was then when Percival came charging through the middle of the camp site. Arthur and Lancelot coming from the sides.

She took this as a distraction and staggered off out of the battle and ran into the woods hiding. Her head was throbbing with pain and blood seeping into her eyes, stinging her eyes and causing blindess. She was now alone in the world, her home land over powered, herself an orphan. The world closed in on her as her chest began to tighten.

"Hey there Princess..."she gasped not being able to see properly backed into the tree trunk whimpering and scowering away.

"Hey, hey now. I am not here to hurt you. My name is Gwaine and I am a knight of Camelot, this here is my friend Merlin" she turned her head away to reveal the large gash on the side of her head.

"I swear to you, no harm will ever come to you again. That I promise you" Gwaine whispered as he took off his red crimson cape and wrapped it around her to keep her nice and warm picking her up kindly and swiftly with Merlin close behind. "There you go, all nice and warm now" Gwaine whispered.

"What is your name my lady?" Arthur kindly asked passing her a cup of water.

" I am Princess Gabriella of Alarien..." she muttered just looking everywhere dazed and all. "My brother... We have to go back for my brother..." she puffed trying to stand but wavering and Gwaine caught her.

"Easy there Princess..." Gwaine said.

"No... Please" she demanded.

Gwaine noticed that her eyes were a light olive green and had long black eye lashes that wuld melt a man heart.

"Princess Gabriella... I am sure your brother would want you to be safe and out of harms way. Please come with us back to Camelot where we will plan to rescue your brother..." Arthur asked.

"We have to go back for my brother..." she pleaded crying into Gwaine and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets travel further and make camp for tonight" Arthur commanded.

"The knights really are a lovely bunch when they aren't belching or doing something else disgusting..." Merlin joked wrapping her hand. "Gwaine, well I am quite surprised. He is being very protective over you..."

Gwaine looked over at Merlin attending to the princess, Gabriella stained with her brothers blood. He looked down to his food, feeling disgusted he put it down, not being able to stomach it. He had only been a young child when his father had died, he had not witnessed it like she had seen her whole family slaughtered.

"Gabriella can stay in Camelot as long as she wants to. Her homeland is over run by those barbarians. The men today were their mercenaries and were sent to murder the royal family. That blood on her was not only her own but I fear of her family"

"Seeing your family murdered right in front of you isn't something you forget" Gwaine uttered as he picked up his warmest cloak, walking over to Merlin and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you can have my cloak. It will keep you warm through the night and not be cold..."

"Thank you" she whispered just looking up at him and taking it from me. "So much blood... I can't" she whispered peering up to him.

"I will walk you to the lake and we get rid of this blood..." he spoke softly.

Gwaine led her to the lake holding her waist, feeling the weight of the day from her frail body. They reached the lake, helping her he gingerly took off the red cloak. Gwaine politely turned around as she took off her over dress and tossed it to the edge off the lake. Gwaine put the wash cloth into the warm large pot of water and patted down the part of the face that wasn't covered in bandages. He picked up her hands and gently scoured away the stained blood. He handed her the clothes Merlin had given her. She looked up at him with a frightened look in her eyes.

"I won't go anywhere I promise"

Gwaine put up the cloak to provide her with privacy as she got changed. Bella gingerly slipped off her under dress, put on Gwaine's shirt and pulled on Merlin's trousers and socks. She pulled her hair into a braid and curled in under to form a bun.

"Im done..." she said.

"Thank you Gwaine, now we all make sure Gabriella is well tended to until we reach Camelot. There we will have Giaus tend to her every needs..." Arthur commented.

"I really am quite surprised at Gwaine though. He has taken quite the liking to Princess Gabriella... He is looking over her like a hawk. Where she moves, he moves..." Percival noted. "Is Gwaine now controlled by a woman?" Percival noted as Gwaine returned.

Gwaine gave him a pointed look and he toyed with the fire.

"I made a promise to her that I would look out for her and I will honour that..." he muttered looking up at the knights and back at Merlin and Gabriella.

"Camelot is a beautiful city, you will love it there. Queen Guinivere will adore you and the bed chambers will be gorgeous. Do you like horses? We have a new stallion in the stables a really blue dapple horse with a white mane and tail..." he then paused seeing tears in her eyes. "Aww.. I am so so sorry. Sometimes I run my mouth off..." he replied putting his arm around her shoulders as she cried silently into him.

"I don't know what I am going to do..."

"Hey, hey Gabriella. It will all be okay. We will all be here for you, me despite my rambling on, They see you as a sister already" he laughed. "It will all be okay..." he hushed.

Merlin looked around sneakily and pulled a sweet toffee from his pocket.

"Now my mother said to me when I was a child that when times were tough that something sweet would make you feel better even if it were mere moments" he whispered handing her lavender toffee and putting his arm around her being careful not to hurt her.

Gabriella put the sweet flavoured candy in her mouth. She looked up from under the crimson red cape that Gwaine had given her. The fire was hypnotic as she peered into it not feeling anything looking around at all the knights who so willingly took her in. Merlin was a lovely young boy who looked out for her. She felt her eyes fall down from exhaustion as the day caught up with her. Merlin struggled trying to move her without trying to wake her. Lancelot made a soft bed near the fire for her, Gwaine easily picked her out of Merlin's arms and gently put her down on the bed. Percival walked over with his blanket.

'My blanket is the biggest, it will keep her warmer..." he offered pulling it over her.

"Alright Knights... Lets get some sleep. We arrive in Camelot tomorrow..."

"I will take the first watch..." Gwaine offered sitting beside her bed.

Gabriella was in the woods, it was all hazy and she was following her brother's voice.

"Damien!" she yelled running pushing away branches and tripping of tree roots.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her but she stepped back from him. It was though he had been bludgeoned.

"Do not follow me..." he whispered.

Gasping she woke up suddenly looking around and then realising where she was.

"Bad dream?" Gwaine asked. "You were muttering in your sleep..."

Gabriella looked tilting her head from her bed and saw Gwaine sitting beside her on the floor.

"Brother bludgeoned to near death... What do you think?" she asked sitting up from her bed wiping her hand across her face.

"Rough... What is your brother like?" he replied.

"His name is Damien. He has these amazing blue eyes and dark brown hair. Older than me by four years and heir to the throne. He loves his family recklessly, unconditionally and would do anything to protect us... Even sacrifice himself..."

"We will find him..." Gwaine said pulling the cloak on her a little tighter.

"I hope so because at this very moment I am acting Queen of Alarien. That I am not ready for...It was always going to be my brother as leader... not me..."

"I don't know about that... You got away didn't you?"

"But I got caught..." she pointed out.

"But I bet that in a fight you would be that smart skillfull different fighter wouldn't you. Your brother would have taught you how to fight to fend off the suitors..."

"Gwaine... Leave the poor girl alone" Percival joked waking up and pushing of Leon off him.

"Dont worry, I am awake now princess. Gwaine, you can have a rest now"

"Sleep well Gwaine... Thank you"

Gwaine stubbornly moved from his seat and walked back to his camp bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin TV show.. But I do own all the original characters.**

Gabriella was on the back of Gwaine on their journey back to Camelot. She held on firmly to his waist, her dark brown hair wet from the snow and so leaned her head against his jacket to try and keep warm. The smell of leather, ale and the woods filled her head and she imagined his travels. They had to stop just to re dress her head wound to prevent infection.

Merlin and Gabriella were just near a creek when he began to slowly peeling off the bandage, it stuck to the skin and pulled away stiffly. He felt guilty the pain he was causing her and patted her shoulder softly assuringly. She scrunched her eyes together wincing in pain as her wound was revealed. It was at the top of her head past her eye brow and past her eyes. Merlin patted a clean cloth into a warm bucket of water and cleaned her wound.

"Dont worry, we are about four hours ride from Camelot. There you can have a good bath and get into some nice clothes" Merlin commented as he padded away the dry blood. "Can't imagine what it must be like from being in gorgeous silks, satins and cotton to wearing this potato sack"

'It isn't so bad" she said softly.

"You are just being polite now" Merlin joked.

"You are kind Merlin and I am so sorry for making your journey slower" she muttered fiddling with her fingers shyly.

"Dont be silly... You needed our help. Plus it is nice to have someone else to talk to that can hold a decent conversation" he replied back as he wiped away the last of the blood from her hair and wrapped a clean bandage around her head.

The knights were looking on Merlin and Gabriella not wanting to believe what was in front of them.

'Who would want to do that to a girl? Her whole face is bruised and bloody" Percival asked drinking from his water sack.

'People who aren't men that is for certain" Gwaine noted feeling angry and chucking wood on the fire.

"We all will make sure her stay at Camelot is comfortable as possible. It is the least we can do after what she has been through" Arthur said.

"Ella seems like a strong willed woman at that. She escaped those mercenaries" Lancelot mentioned.

Merlin walked over to them "Her head wound causes sleepiness but she needs to stay awake until we reach Gaius where he can treat her properly and he can properly diagnose her. I am worried about infection coming, we need to leave"

'Right oh..." Gwaine replied putting down his sword and walked over to Gabriella.

Ella was softly singing a tune to herself as she swished her hand around in the water. The coolness of the water easing the pain of her hand and glistening of the snow flakes causing rainbows on the water. She looked up to see Gwaine from the one eye that wasn't patched up and smiled at him.

"The cold of the water helps with the inflammation of my hand" she smiled small.

Gwaine normally relished in the image of a woman wearing his shirt but the sight of the broken, bloodied and bruised Ella made him sick to the stomach, disgusted with the world and himself in a way. It swum on her, showing a large bruise on her collar bone that was a stark contrast even against her olive toned skin.

"Must have really got him a good one then.." Gwaine replied sitting down taking in the scenery and wiping a piece of hair away from her face.

"Gave the man a blood nose" she laughed but then wincing, holding her head and massaged her temples easing the pain.

'We better leave now, Giaus will take good care of you once we reach Camelot in a few hours"

"Okay" she whispered taking his rough calloused hand against her soft hand and walking back to the knights.

"You will love Camelot Gabriella. My wife, Guinevere will love having you around the castle. We will even have a horse for you to ride. A truly beautiful animal. Fit for princess" Arthur replied getting on his horse.

"Ella..." Gabriella said softly with her head tilted side ways.

"What was that princess?" Gwaine asked peering back as he picked up his reins.

'My friends and family call me Ella. You all can call me Ella"

"Ella it is" Gwaine peering backwards to her and smiling.

Gabriella was resting up in her new chambers; she had to rest up and to take it all easy. Her bed was a big four poster bed with a gorgeous white satin over lay, the bed a large warm cream coloured blanket with gold trimming and plenty of pillows. She wore a long red dress with white patterns with sleeves with under lays and a white fur to keep her shoulders warm. The queen had insisted on her being kept warm and well rested. Everything in her room was gorgeous and adorned with the best of everything insisted by Arthur. A knock came at the door "Come in"

Merlin came in with a tray concentrating hard not to spill any of the meats, apples or cheeses that were over flowing the tray.

"You really didn't have to..." she insisted stepping up to her small table.

"If you were wondering why there is so much food Percival, Gwaine and Leon were the ones couldn't decide on what should be on your table?" Merlin joked shyly.

"Will you join me?" Ella asked hopefully walking up to him.

'Sorry... But I am duties for King Arthur..." Merlin regretfully replied, wanting to spend some time with his new friend.

"I can talk to Arthur... "

'Sorry to interrupt my lord..." she pointed out as she entered his chambers.

'Ella... You really don't have to address me like that" Arthur replied getting up from his table.

"It is good to have you on your feet" Guinivere complimented walking up and hugging her.

"How are you darling? Are you feeling better?" Gwen asked.

"I am very well. Thank you Guinevere. But I was wandering, you, Arthur and the knights are so busy with your duties that I was wandering if I could please use an escort for the day. Could I please use Merlin? Some fresh air will do me good and some company as well"

"Of course you can..." Arthur replied looking up from his papers.

"Thank you Arthur..."

Guinevere looked at her husband knowingly.

"Don't look at me like that" he laughed.

She wandered the corridors turned but realised she was lost. Growling she turned another corner but found a dead end. "Oh come on..." she moaned.

Turning she found Gwaine smirking and leaning against the arch way.

'Lost princess?" he asked walking to her.

"No... Just thought I would take a long walk around" she replied sarcastically.

She turned and walked back to a separate corridor.

'I wouldn't go that way either way Princess. That corridor leads past the knights wash room..." he laughed. "Lost?".

"No... " she replied and walked right through the wash room.

Gwaine balked and quickly ran after her with a grin on his face.

Percival just pulled off his towel when he heard a rushing of feet. Turning he saw Gabriella and quickly grabbed his towel and put it in front of him feeling embarrassed and going red.

"Princess Gabriella... What are you doing here?" he asked embarrassed thumbling with the towel in front of him.

"Short cut to my chambers... Have a nice day" she replied sweetly.

"Gwaine?!" Percival cursed.

'Feisty one isn't she?" Gwaine chuckled walking past him. "Nice reflexes on the towel though Percival" he laughed turning and running after Ella.

Ella saw Merlin looking around for her, she smiled and walked up him followed close by Gwaine.

'You have the day with me Merlin!"

"Maybe we can show Ella her horse? I swear that horse is causing more and more trouble each day that he hasn't met his owner" Gwaine laughed. "He bit Sir Leon just the other day. Arthur is actually a bit cautious giving him to you'

"Am I ready?" Ella asked eagerly..

"You must first eat your breakfast, gain some strength..." Gwaine pointed out picking up a piece of bread from her plate.

"Will you join Merlin and I, Gwaine? Please..."

"Twisted my arm princess?"

"Come on.. Eat up princess..." Gwaine teased as he tried to put a grape in her mouth she twisted her head left and right.

"No! Merlin! Help" she laughed.

"All on your own here Ella" Merlin laughed. "Did you really walk past Percival when he was naked?" Merlin asked her.

"Indeed our princess did. I swear I had never seen Percival go so red before in my life"

She buried her head in her hands and laughed.

"Thank you for this Merlin, Gwaine. It is nice to have a giggle"

Ella ate the last of her grapes and stood up ready to meet her horse.

"All done! Please lets get out of here. I am suffocating here in this castle"

She stood in the eerie barn door and heard the neigh of the horse. She smiled to herself and Gwaine led her through.

"Be careful princess..." he said but she went straight to her horse mystified by his beauty.

The sun poured in shining against his coat making it a silvery blue and his mane a gray mane falling well below his neck and his forelock sweeping down to his nose. He softly nuzzled her hand and she opened the door slowly. She smiled to herself looking at the stunning animal. Finding peace in an unfair world where she had no family by her side but looking up and seeing the gentle eyes of Gwaine as he leant against the barn door.

"Hey there. Your name is Rupert? My name is Ella. Look at you... You handsome one" she whispered taking out a piece of hay from his mane.

Gwaine looked at her and saw something different in that light of Ella with Rupert. The tall towering horse like a gentle giant against the petite princess, a bond was made.

"That is the first time I have seen you smile Ella" he muttered standing beside Ella patting the horse strong muscled neck.

"I have smiled before Gwaine" she replied patting Rupert's nose as he neighed softly into her hand.

"No you haven't, not a real one like the one I just saw right there" Gwaine pointed out.

"A princess must not think of herself but that of those around her. A smile must be worn no matter where you are. I am good at pretending Gwaine"

"That is a life you shouldn't have to lead'

"I hope not, my brother and father were my light... They taught me how to ride, defend myself. I became better than them combined with the bow and arrow. I could talk them on endless hours about anything and everything. I would do anything for them. There was this lake... Gwaine... I know my brother is alive... He is my twin. I would know if he was dead. Dont worry it isn't magic..." she muttered.

She leaned into Rupert, patting his lean neck muscles, his mane shining silver as the sun hit it making it glisten and his kind eyes looked at her kindly. He saw her normal bright green eyes now haunted with grief and he saw the weight of everything that was upon her. Gwaine looked at Ella sighed. He felt sad for her and put his arm around her shoulders patting the horses neck, looking down at the young saddened girl who just suddenly seem aged years.

"Im not going anywhere..." he muttered. "How about we go for a ride? We just wont tell Arthur"

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

Merlin came in looking for Ella and Gwaine but then saw the "grin" Gwaine had on his face and his face dropped knowing he would regret what was going to be asked.

"Oh no no no. I know that grin Gwaine and last time you had that grin we had to scrub all those army boots remember..." Merlin moaned putting his hand over his face.

Ella sweetly walked up to Merlin battering her eye lids.

"Oh Ella please do not give me that look. Really with those big green eyes of yours. You have been around Gwaine to much haven't you... Ugh alright... What do I have to do?" Merlin asked giving into her.

"Gwaine and I are going for a ride...Please Merlin... I know I am ready"

"Fine... But I am going to go and get you some warmer clothing so you don't catch you death being out in that snow" Merlin pointed out crossing his arms, Ella running up to him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Merlin"

"You really have everyone wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin had come back with a warm bright ruby cloak for her and a warm gold scarf to keep her warm from the cold. Merlin draped the scarf around her neck and tight around her mouth securing it to make sure the snow didn't get to her. Ella giggled at him as the hood fell over her head, her hair falling over her eyes.

"Please keep warm Ella. Arthur would murder me if any harm came to you or if you became ill again. Any dizziness at all you stop what you are doing and come back..." Merlin pointed out.

"Yes Merlin... I will be fine I have Gwaine" she laughed.

"That what I am worried about..." Merlin muttered. "Be careful..." Merlin muttered.

"Always..." she smiled.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Gwaine"

Gwaine gave him a quizzical look, crossing his arms and laughing shaking his head. She gathered the reins in her hand when Gwaine came up to her.

"Let me help you" he offered with his hand.

"Please..." Ella moaned taking the reins and mounting Rupert. "I do not need your help Sir Gwaine..." she moaned clicking her tongue and trotting off her cloak bouncing.

"If you value your life I suggest you go after her, Gwaine, because if any harm came to Princess Ella you would have all the knights and Arthur after your head..."

Ella cantered off on Rupert expertly, Gwaine shook his head and followed after her.

"I had better face Arthur now..." Merlin muttered to himself.

Ella felt alive on Rupert as they jumped over a metre log and towards a bridge over a river. She pulled up his reins, woahing Rupert and taking in the winter scenery. The tall towering mountains covered in snow, rabbits darted around as the deer scavenged what food they could find. Ella blew out air seeing her breath white, she laughed. Her long braid loosened, falling over her shoulders, cheeks red from the wind and the snow scattered on her hair. Tall mounding hills covered in snowfall, red robins danced on the branches scattering snow that glistened like diamonds as they fell to the ground. Gwaine had caught up with her and couldn't help but wonder about the girl in front of him. She had an old soul but then he caught a glimpse of the true Ella, she leaned down on Rupert's neck and patted it, kissing his neck and laughing. Ella looked up and smiled at Gwaine, her eyes crinkled and had dimples in her faces.

"Thank you Gwaine... I really needed this"

"I keep my promises... I said I would look after you" he told her. "That is a beautiful bracelet" Gwaine pointed to the band on her wrist.

It was a white gold bracelet with various dangling charms. Ella traced her fingers along the petite band smiling longingly and up to the man who had been looking after her.

"It is from my brother, Damien and each charm is for my birthdays, times when I was sad or upset. I wear it every day for him, for hope. Hope during the day and especially during the night. The hope that even though he is gone from my sight, that the last time I saw him would not have been the last time I would have looked upon him" she spoke softly smiling dismounting and taking in the fresh snow mountain air.

Gwaine dismounted, patting his horses neck and began to walk over to Ella but received a snowball in the face. Ella laughed, clutching her stomach at the shocked look on Gwaines face. Gwaine pursed his lips together, bending down and making a snowball in his hand. She roared with laughter, holding her stomach at Gwaine's snow covered face as he spat out some snow. He took in a deep breath, wiping off the snow from his face.

'You really believe that just because you are a princess I am going to ..."

He received yet another snow ball in the face.

"I am not doom and gloom all the time"

A flying snowball crashed into Gwaine's face again. Gwaine spat out the ice and shook his head in wander at the princess.

'My brother taught me well... That snowball got me in the ear Gwaine..."

Arthur stood on the steps talking to Leon, Percival and Lancelot about a hunt when Ella walked past him, wet and with bright red cheeks.

"Arthur... Lancelot... Percival" she greeted hurriedly walking off trying not to cause a fuss.

Arthur looked on inquisitively as she hummed walking to her chambers when Gwaine walked past his hair sticking to his face and a bruise near his eye.

"Do I want to know?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine turned around, his hair wet sticking to his face.

"Nope..."

"Ella!" Arthur yelled.

Ella creeped around the corner soaked to the bone.

"What happened?" Arthur asked crossing arms.

"Nothing... Gwaine just had rubbish aim" she laughed. "It was his idea!" she replied with a serious face, walking to Arthur and stepped just behind him, starting to pull faces at Gwaine and poking her tongue out. Gwaine tried keeping a tight lipped face. Percival was holding in a silent laugh at what was unfolding in front of him. Lancelot shook his head at the banter. Leon stood beside her.

'I commend you on the job on silencing Gwaine... No one has been able to do it... Not ever come to think of it"

"We all know he will take whatever Arthur gives to him for you Ella..." Percival laughed.

"Stop pulling faces Ella! Now I suggest you go and get warm before you catch your death..."

Gwaine instinctively started to follow Ella.

"Gwaine... Your chambers is that way..."

"Right" he laughed.

She sat in the tub by herself, suddenly with no Gwaine or Merlin the hole inside of her got bigger and bigger, all alone once again. The walls were closing in and the lights seemed darker. Ella bit her lip she told the maid she could be dismissed. She put on her white night gown, slipped on her slippers and crept along the hall way to his room. Quietly she opened the handle, careful not to make a sound and crept into the room. She got to his bed and whispered "Gwaine?".

He pulled back the blankets of the bed and scooted over to make room for Ella.

"Nightmares again?" Gwaine asked turning and facing her pulling the blankets up to her chin tucking her in nice and cosy.

"Yeah..." whispered tiredly nuzzling onto the pillow.

"Come here..."

She curled up next to him. He put one arm underneath her and the other over her, caring her. Gabriella was all but alone but felt different around Gwaine. He held her as if was holding her together and she was going to fall apart.

"Good night Gwaine..." whispered tiredly scooting closer to him.

"You have sweet dreams now Gabriella"


	3. Chapter 3

**I met Tom Hopper aka Percival! I have the photo and autograph to prove it hehe.. it os rather sad Merlin is ending... Please Eoin Macken come to Australia..**

**I do not own the Merlin characters but I do own all of my original characters.. Please enjoy and hope to hear some reviews soon.. **

The sunshine was pouring streaks of light through the glass window, landing right on Gwaine's face. Disgruntled with a muffled groan, he pulled the blanket over his face, scooted closer to Ella and tucked in the under sheet in to her as she lay there sleeping soundly. It was one of those dark gloomy winter mornings where there was an icy chill in the air. It was a day that should be spent in bed, being lazy with the fire roaring. A mist of rain began to sprinkle outside making it all the more dark and gloomy. He was just content to laze about and keep warm in the large blankets beside Gabriella. Arthur had treated her with blankets just like his own.

"Good morning..." Ella said softly, sighing waking up turning over underneath the covers to face him, her hair falling in wisps over her face.

Gwaine saw the goose bumps on her skin and so pulled up the thicker blanket to cover Ella to keep her warmer on this cold, lacklustre day.

"Sleep well?" Gwaine asked nestling his head into the blanket and feeling content.

"No..." she replied glumly pulling herself closer to lay her head on Gwaine's pillow.

"Nightmares again?" Gwaine asked anxiously wiping away the free hair that fell across her face.

"No because you snore!" she laughed pushed him teasingly.

"You really just say what you think don't you?" Gwaine pointed out in wonder just shaking his head but then tickling her.

Ella laughed scrunching up her shoulders and laughed out loud shaking her head about, scooting back almost falling off but Gwaine caught her just before she fell off. There came a knock at the door and they both froze, he quickly pulled her back.

"Gwaine?!" Percival called turning the door.

"I wouldn't come in Percival I am in a very comprising position lack of clothing with a very stunning lady"

Ella put her hand over her mouth muffling her laugh.

"Bloody hell mate, you really can't help yourself can you. We have a hunt, hurry up"

'Sorry about that, I didn't mean any of it in that way... I kind of value my life... Arthur would have my head if he knew you were in here" Gwaine pointed out scratching his hair.

"Okay I had better get going then before anyone else walks in... I don't like causing trouble" she sighed hopping out of bed pulling on her over white over gown.

"Remember, you can come back every night to get a good night sleep" Gwaine offered sitting up with his hands in his lap.

"I know Gwaine... Thank you" she replied with a smile and leaving the room softly.

Arthur was in his chambers getting ready for the hunt when Guinevere came in his room with an all knowing look on her face.

"I know that look Gwen, please say what is on your mind" he muttered buckling up his belt.

"You are rather fond of Gabriella aren't you?"

"I know how she feels being the last of her family, the responsibilities, the burden of her duties. Ella is a lovely young woman. I see it as a second chance that I can take having a "sister" around. Repentance for Morgana you could say..." he replied getting his sword form the bench.

"You are a wonderful man Arthur..." she complimented hugging her husband.

"Well she doesn't have just me... She has the knights all looking out for her"

"Well she is incredibly lucky then isn't she... Lord knows what she is going through at the moment. Seeing members of your family die isn't something you ever forget"

"That is why I am doing the best I can to help find her brother and reunite them whether if he is alive or not, she needs the closure. To not live a life of what if... Ella will always have Camelot to call a home"

The knights were out on a hunt when Percival whispered to Leon and look towards Gwaine.

"So... How was this lady Gwaine. Any good? You usually gladly gloat about your conquests but now you are silent..."

"Nothing to be told Pervival..." Gwaine pointedly replied.

'Wow..." Percival said stunned looking at Leon. "Do you believe it Leon?" Percival asked with a large smirk on his face.

"Gwaine silent about his conquests? Never!" Leon laughed out loud

"She wasn't a conquest..." Gwaine looked back at them with a serious look on his face.

"Must have made an impression. For her not to be a conquest and for you not to boast" Arthur noted

"More remarkable than you can visualize but out of my league" Gwaine unhappily admitted gathering his reins.

"Maybe Gwaine is in love?" Lancelot suggested as he rode past Gwaine.

Merlin rode past Gwaine with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What's that smirk for Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Nothing..."

Ella was walking the markets waiting for the arrival of the knights back from their hunt when she saw a young mother struggling in the cold with her young son pulling her and her sick daughter in her arms. She hurried over "Here, let me help you"

Ella took the sick little girl in her arms and the little boy near her. The girl was sniffling into her and playing with the gold necklace that was dangling around her neck.

"I couldn't possible put that on you my lady. My daughter is rather ill... You might get what she has"

"Nonsense..." she muttered still holding the young girl in her arms and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

The young boy looked up at the pretty princess and instantly went to clutching her dress. The little girl toyed with her pretty red cloak jewels. She smiled cooing ,hugging her and giving her a kiss on the head a stark contrast against the cold grey day. Ella sung a soft tune and the girl stopped crying when a man came up to her.

Gwaine and Percival were heading to the tavern.

"So this girl huh, must mean something if you aren't gloating about it. She must be winner"

"I am not telling you who she is Percival..." he laughed shaking his head.

"Isn't that Ella? What is she doing in this part of the town by herself" Percival wandered.

Two large men walked up to her and drunkenly grabbed her shoulders. Ella looked up seeing Gwaine and Percival in the distant as the two men cornered her and the children.

"Well well well what is a pretty lady like you doing in the part of town by herself?"

"Id say more of an angel wouldn't you agree?" the other added.

The leader of the pair grabbed her arm roughly and causing pain to her wrist. Ella put down the little girl and put the children behind her.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you..." she threatened.

She flicked his fingers and pulled his wrist back breaking it. He howled in pain and backed away. His friend raised his arm to hit her in the face when Percival grabbed him. Gwaine pulled out his sword and pointed it at the two men.

"You are under arrest... Men... Take them away"

Ella protectively picked up the little girl and hugged her. Gwaine looked on as Ella sung a soft lullaby to the small blonde haired girl as she looked up and smiled at the two knights.

"The mother was stressed so I offered to hold the children whilst she got her food"

"Once again Ella thinking of others before yourself" Gwaine sighed shaking his head.

The little boy stood in front of Elle protectively with his arms crossed.

"Daniel, meet Sir Gwaine and Sir Pericival, knights of Camelot"

"You protecting our princess here...?" Gwaine asked kneeling down to the little boy.

The boy kicked him in the shins.

"You little one, come to me when you are of age and we will make you a knight of Camelot just for doing that" Percival laughed holding his stomach.

"You really should have an escort with you when out of the castle grounds Ella..." Gwaine told her rubbing his shin.

"Okay..."

'What? No fighting me on this?" asked crossing his arms stepping to her and looking over her.

"I know when to pick my battles Gwaine..." she laughed.

The mother returned with her food and took the little girl our of he arms.

"Thank you my lady, you are truly are a beautiful soul"

"I will come and see how your children are... With an escort of course"

The woman bowed her head and left with her children.

"You always bring trouble with yourself don't you Ella..." Pericval joked.

She playfully pushed Pericval forgetting about her injured hand and hissed in pain shaking her hand. Gwaine reached for her hand, pulling up her sleeve and seeing black and blue, anger boiling inside.

'No blood this time..." she joked.

"We are taking you to Giaus and Merlin to take a look at this" he grimly murmered.

Merlin wrapped her hand in a bandage and smiled warmly at the girl.

"There all wrapped up... How is your sleeping patterns? I see you look much better, no dark circles under your eyes"

"I have found my miracle cure" she smirked peering up to Gwaine.

Gwaine silently laughed to himself put his hand to his mouth and faking a couch.

"How did you beat that man?" Merlin asked as he dabbed her hand with a cooling pack.

"It does not matter on the size of yourself in a battle but how you find the weakness of your opponent. I could very easily beat Percival"

'Really how?"

"Simple. A pebble to the head between the eyes and then down him. My brother and father taught me well" she laughed.

Gwaine stood aside watching the group banter. Merlin was sitting and listening to every word of Ella's stories. Pericval laughing at the cheeky manner she had. Giaus noticed Gwaine and walked over to the young man.

"Will her hand heal?" Gwaine asked his eyes never leaving Ella.

'How are her sleeping patterns really Gwaine?" Giaus knowingly asked.

"Ella is a strong young woman but I am more worried about her mind. What she has been through she has not reacted out in any way. It seems she is far more concerned for those around her than that of herself. She used to wake up screaming, gasping and not being able to breath"

"I am glad she has you to help her sleep Gwaine..." Giaus said.

Gwaine looked at him in panic.

'Dont worry, I wont say a word. We need to do what is best for Ella. She is quite the young lady isn't she..."

"That is what people keep on saying..."

"It is my final word Gabriella that you must have an escort if you are to go outside of the castle grounds..." Arthur announced.

'Of course Arthur I do aplogise... Any word on my brother?" she asked hopefully peering up at Arthur and his knights.

"We have heard whispers but nothing concrete as of yet. But as soon as we have all the facts at hand we will go after him'

'Nothing can hinder my brother... Thank you Arthur, thank you so much"

"But in the mean time I really hope you do not mind... But it is my birthday this coming week. I would be honoured if you would be my distinguished guest and sit at my table "

Ella smiled brightly and bowed to Arthur.

"It would be an honour... My lord"

"We even have a dress for you for the occasion, I do hope you don't mind?" Guinevere asked.

"It will be my pleasure"

Ella had her hair tied into a bun with a braid entwined throughout it with crystals intertwining her hair and a simple silver band and a dangling gem adorned her head. She wore a bellowing silk with long white sheer sleeves and printed gold patterns on it. She patted down her dress nervously as she stood before the doors. With one large breath she nodded to the guards and they opened the doors to reveal a happening party. She held her head up looking around the crowds but a large smile appeared on her face when she saw Percival and Gwaine standing back of the crowd.

Percival was talking but looked up and saw Ella, she smiled and put her hand up to say hello. She looked beautiful and could take a man's breath away. He nudged Gwaine, again and again frustrated her gave him one large nudge to the ribs

"Percival... Really..." he moaned but then seeing Ella and stopped in his tracks staring at her.

"Lord have mercy" he whispered to himself in awe.

She smiled brightly beginning to walk over to Gwaine but was stopped by a nobleman complimenting her, she laughed and blushed.

"You like Ella?" Pericval asked looking down to Percival.

"What? No don't be stupid... Even if I wanted to Percival, she is too good for me?"

"To good for a womanising drunk..." he suggested

"Yeah..."

'She has been stuck with that old man for the past ten minutes... We had better go and rescue her"

Ella was getting bored and nodded mindlessly as the man droned on bragging about the lands he owned. But then an arm snaked around her waist and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hello darling. I am so sorry I am late but King Arthur had me in a council meeting concerning the out lying lands" Gwaine said beaming down at her.

She leaned into him and hugged him.

"Sorry, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot I see you have met my lovely future betrothed, Princess Gabriella" Gwaine introduced with a strong hand shake, staring the man down.

"_Lord_ Agel... You have a truly beautiful future wife here _Sir _Gwaine" he snipped.

"Indeed she is..." he stonely replied pulling her closer.

"Dont let that one go..." he replied walking away.

"I have every intention not to..."

"I don't like him Gwaine..." she whispered clutching his hand and going to his side.

"I wont let him anywhere near you... But you do realise we have to keep up this charade of us being together"

"How are you going to keep your hands off other women?"

"Easy... Pretend you are all mine, I would be the luckiest man in the world" he joked holding out his hand to escort her to the King's table.

Gwaine pulled out her chair and held her hand as she sat.

"Thank you Sir Gwaine..."

"Any time. My lord, my lady"

Gwen smiled knowingly at the two. Ella nod her head at Merlin and he came bounding with a golf cloth wrapping something. She smiled and handed it to Arthur.

"Happy Birthday Arthur"

Thank you Ella... Do I really want to know what is going on?" Arthur asked.

"No, not really" she laughed.

"I really don't know about you two..." he laughed putting his head in his hand.

Ella sat there laughing at Gwaine who was having trouble throwing a grape in to his mouth whilst being drunk. Then suddenly, she thought about her brother and felt all alone in a crowd full of people. She swallowed the last of her wine and quietly got up from her chair, leaving the room silently and walked to get some air on the balcony. It did not go unnoticed by Gwaine who followed Ella out to the balcony.

Ella walked out to the ledge, taking a deep breath and putting her hands on the terrace steadying herself because in the end when a person loses somebody it doesn't replace the fact that there is a hole where that someone used to be. She felt bad because that Gwaine was filling up that hole and she missed her brother so much.

Gwaine was leaning up against the balcony door, feeling for the girl, picking a flower from the vines and going to her. He tilted her head up to face him, her eyes brimming with tears, her cheeks red from crying.

"I know your happy face, god forbid your angry face but this... You should never have tears like this running down your face" he told her placing the jasmine flower behind her ear.

Ella smiled small, there was that smile.

"There is that smile..." he whispered as the moon shone brightly down onto them.

"You know how to make me happy don't you Gwaine..."

"Of course darling..."

She laughed, smiling but then the smile fell off her face and she felt herself weep.

"Oh no no... Princess..." Gwaine whispered pulling Ella into a hug and holding her together.

'I miss him Gwaine..." she sobbed sadly.

Gwaine gave her a kiss on the forehead and thinking...

"I know it doesn't count as much but you will always have me..." he joked looking down to her and her looking up to him.

'It does count Gwaine... More than you can imagine" she murmured. "If it wasn't for you, lord knows where I would be right now. Laying in the forest dead somewhere or a slave..." she muttered looking down to the ground and away.

Gwaine tilted his head and pulled her chin to face him.

"I told you... No harm will ever come to you... It is my oath that I always will be here for you" he promised.

Percival and Merlin came bounding through the door drunkenly but stopping at the sight before them.

"Finally... Something" Percival mutters.

Merlin slapped him in the stomach.

"Ow..." he moaned quietly.

"Ssshh... You cant push it... Do you really know how much those two..."

Merlin walked forward but tripped over a bucket making a large noise. Ella looked up and pulled away from Gwaine, straightening her dress and wiping away her tears.

"Oi.. Merli found the stash of wine. We are heading to the lake for some real party fun and not this boring"

"Yeah... But we better be quick before Arthur notice us gone because he knows when me, Percival, Gwaine and Ella are all gone we are all up to something" Merlin pointed out.

Ella sat there amused at Gwaine and Percival were trying to see who the better fighter was. She was wearing Gwaine's red knight cloak and was staring into the fire, feeling at ease. Ella sipped from her goblet of wine, tilted her head and then butterflies came flickering out and dancing amongst the flames.

"They are beautiful..." Merlin pointed out as he sat down beside her.

Shocked she scooted back slightly...

"Don't worry.." he assured her touching her shoulder and then to the fire.

Merlin made patterns of a flying dragon.

"You have no need to be afraid. I know what it is like to be all alone and not have anyone to talk to...' he joked. "Is that why the men were after you?"

"No but my family had my powers lay dormant and for me not to remember, But then things started happening, I couldn't fight what I was born with. Our enemies got word of a rumour..."

"I can help you with it?" Merlin offered as he gave her a hug

"Would you?"

"Of course'

Ella laughed as Gwaine blushed and turned as got changed behind the venetian.

"Is Sir Gwaine blushing..." she asked peering out behind the venetian showing her bare shoulders.

"No Sir Gwaine..." he replied turning but suddenly turning his head back and then again to her.

Ella was sitting beside him in her over gown showing her bare shoulders and her plait falling over her collar bone, wisps of hair falling over her face, so she sighed and laying down beside Gwaine.

"You are going to get me killed Gabriella... If anyone knew you were naked with just a small gown, alcohol and me sitting on your bed I would be de manned"

"Why?" she asked sitting up and scooting next to him.

"Because I am not good enough for you in that way my lady" he said looking at Gabriella as he saw goosebumps rise on her skin. "You are cold Ella..." he muttered pulling a throw over her shoulders.

"Sir Gwaine... Always looking out for me. Thank you" she whispered.

"You do it for people you care about" he muttered pulling her over throw tighter around her.

"Those who care about me seem to all fall dead to the ground, be careful gwaine... You all could be damned because of me "

"Ella..."

"I am not stupid Gwaine... I know the chances of finding my brother are slim to none. The mercenaries will come for me Gwaine and I will not let anything to happen to those I have come to see as family and friends"

"Nothing... Nothing will happen to you"

Percival and Merlin came in charging with the barrels of wine, cheese and grapes on hand.

"We have wine!"

"And grapes and cheese!" Merlin said holding up the grapes.

Elle laughed jumped off the bed, ran to Percival and stole a grape.

"Hey..." Percival drunkily said.

"You love me Percival" she laughed giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Only because you are like a sister to me Bella Ella"

"Percival... Really?"

"What are brothers for... We are here to beat off the womanizing men, to tease and of course we are the only one allowed to do that..."

"You see me as a sister Percival?"

"Of course..."

Ella picked up the cups and poured everyone a goblet of wine.

"I would like to propose a toast, to say thank you... Thank you, if it wasn't for you all I have no idea where I would be now. You are all truly good men, my family. Thank you..."

They raised their glasses and drank the night away.

It was raining hard down in the forest when Lord Agel met with the hooded man.

"The princess is in Camelot but she is well protected by the King Arthur and his knighst.

An evil smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you..." he stonely murmured and stabbing Lord Agel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly and foremostly I would like to sadly admit that I do not own Merlin.. But we can all wish right? Hope you all enjoy with great reading! What do you all think of it? Please let me know.. xoxo.. Please note there are dark themes in this chapter**

Arthur wandered the castle feeling frustrated that he couldn't find his knights anywhere, Gwen shook her head knowingly and walked to Arthur as he chucked down his jacket on his bed.

"I can not find Gwaine, Percival, Merlin or Gabriella anyway? Wander what trouble they got up to?"

Gwen laughed. put down her feather point and went to her husband.

" I have a very strong feeling where they might be, Where is the only place in the castle you clearly haven't looked?"

Arthur thought for a moment and then it hit him

"Those three men never leave her side. Last night I could see she was unhappy Arthur, she missed her brother last night Arthur. They would just be making sure she is okay, leave them be for now and wake them up later. Lord knows they will all be feeling it this morning"

Gwaine lay there sleeping peacefully with Ella curled up right into him, his arms protectively hugging her. Merlin was laying close on the other side of her with his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Percival was laying across the end of the bed with his arms spread out and lifeless from the nights events. Ella opened her eyes softly, tried to move but was held down tight from Gwaine. Sighing she just lay there but then looking up seeing Arthur standing there with his arms crossed.

"Stuck?" he whispered laughing gently.

"Yeah..." she replied from under neath Gwaine's arm.

"I will get you up pretty quick...Just one moment and then you must eat your breakfast" he told her with a pointed finger.

Arthur walked to the side of Merlin and stood over him. Ella prodded Merlin again and again until he started stirring in his sleep and then opening his eyes.

"Good morning Merlin. Good night?" he asked sternly.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped panicking and rolling off his bed with a loud thud.

"Ow" he moaned with his face smushed into the ground.

Percival woke with a surprise and seeing Arthur "Holy hell. Arthur!"

Gwaine woke with a shock and straightened himself up.

"Arthur... Good morning to you"

"There you are Ella... You are free now"

"Thank you Arthur..." she laughed.

Gwaine just shook his head at her as she hopped off the bed over Gwaine, her knees digging into his legs. Then the sounding bells began to ring. The knights looked around in a panic.

"Get dressed and meet me in the council chambers." Arthur demanded.

"Lord Agel was found dead this morning in the lower grounds. Stabbed to death but this mark was left on him... It is the mark of the rebel mercenaries that attacked Princess Gabriella..."

"So they are here?" Gwaine asked standing up and slamming his hands on the round table.

"It appears it was just a look out. Please, we all must keep a close eye on Gabriella and do our utmost best to make sure no harm come to her. We will put on patrols across the kingdom and there must be an escort for Gabriella at all times. She must not left alone"

"We must tell her for the reason though... Gabriella deserves to know this" Lancelot pointed out looking around that round table.

"I will go to the kitchens and see her then..." Gwaine offered and walked off to the kitchen.

Elle just pulled out her apple pie from the oven, smiling with joy as she took in the smell of cinnamon as it filled the kitchen. Mary, the cook, put her hands to her mouth and planted a kiss to the cheek of Gabriella, feeling so proud.

"Careful child... We do not want any burns now do we.. Now, that does smell delicious. Can not believe this is for that Sir Gwaine of all Knights. Do you know how many times both him and Percival tried to steal my roast chickens?" she asked.

"It is a thank you for all that he has done for me. I owe that man my life"

"It seems my lady you have some feelings for this knight?" Mary noted her arms covered in flour.

'No, I would not burden that man with such feelings from myself..." she whispered sadly to herself.

"But if it isn't to bold to say my lady, that man is different around you. Where you move, he moves. He watches you like a hawk" Mary said dreamily. "May i add that man has a rear to boot as well..."

Gwaine stood behind the kitchen doors, his ear near the door listening to the laughter of Gabriella and so walked in. He stood back as he saw Gabriella covered in flour head to toe. Ella looked up with a smile so large it could melt a cold winter's day.

"Gwaine! I have something for you... Apple pie...And mead..." she gave it to him anxiously biting her lip and wiping away some dough that stuck to her face.

"She made both the pie and mead by herself Sir Gwaine..." Mary dually noted proudly.

"Thank you, Gabriella. But could we take a walk, I have something to tell you..."

Gwaine sat her down in the castle garden under a shielded arch way. It had small, hardy blue flowers that bloomed and gave a stunning smell. Gabriella wore a light purple princess utt dress with a scarf snug around her neck and a warm coat around her shoulders. Flecks of snow fell down coating the ground making rainbows that glistened in the sun light. Gwaine looked at her in awe as she blew making her breath go white but then the smile dropped from his face when he knew what he had to tell Gabriella. But she looked so happy...

"Lord Agel was found dead last night... He had the mark of the mercenaries that captured you"

Ella froze looking up at Gwaine, taking a deep breath as she stretched out her fingers to stop her hands from shaking.

"Gabriella... " Gwaine murmured picking up her soft hands looking down on them relishing in the feeling , her hands so small and smooth, his own hard and calloused. What was he do? Was he in love with her.

"They are here Gwaine... That mark is of the lead scout and to not be trifled with. He burns his victims to ashes, blends those ashes with war paint and puts it on his face to show his power. I was tortured to the enth degree before I was rescued by my brother. He stops at nothing till he finds his target and achieves his goal of nothing but blood... And death"

Gwaine began to breath heavily, looking around and then to her. He gently put his hands on her face and looked in to her eyes.

"That man knows nothing but death and destruction. He stops at nothing until what he has been hunting is dead" she told him scared pushing away a stray of hair and putting her hand on his cheek then sitting her hands in her lap and looking at the swans in the lake.

"Nothing will happen to you Gabriella... But this is amazing pie, you cook, fight, have wisdom beyond your years and you put up with me..."

"You have to give yourself more credit Gwaine. You will make someone very happy one day" she complimented and giving him a playful push with her shoulder.

"We shall see my lady. I have my eye on one special person" as he ate a little bit of his pie smiling at her with that trade mark look in his eye.

"Yeah?" she wandered as Gwaine offered a piece, she laughed opening her mouth and he popped in a piece.

'Tell me about this special lady? What is she like?" she asked as she shift to face him.

Gwaine sighed looking up at the sky, taking in a breath and back to her.

'She is utterly stunning beyond words but most of all it is her beauty from the inside. Thinks of others before herself, sees the good in others when they don't even see it themselves. She is strong and stubborn more than you can possibly imagine. She has a cheeky manner than could out do me on my best day. " he shyly fiddling with his clasp on his cloak.

"Well Sir Gwaine... Who ever this special woman maybe, she would be very lucky to have you. I know I am, I don't know where I would be without you. All those nights where I couldn't sleep, waking up screaming from the nightmares. I just hold myself together because of you. You may see me all stoic, laughing and what not but really inside I am screaming. I do it so others don't have to worry about me"

The sun broke through the clouds, taking the cold chill of the air. Ella breathed in the fresh air and squeezed Gwaine's hand. He looked down, pursing his lips and sighing.

"We will find this mercenary Gabriella. I promise you that. No harm will come to you, i swear it with my life" he said to her and feeling a little brave holding her other hand.

"I know Gwaine"

"Gabriella, you ready for your lesson?" Merlin called out as he carried an arm ful of books

"Yes, of course. Merlin is teaching me about his experiences"

"Just be careful..." Gwaine told her.

'Always..." she giigled giving him a peck on the cheek.

Gabriella went and got ready for her "lesson" with Merlin.

"Dont look at me like that Merlin..." Gwaine pleaded as he stood up from the garden swing.

"I wish you would just tell her. It is so obvious that a blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her?"

"I cant say it Merlin. I admit I care about her and that if any harm ever came to her that I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Nothing can happen between us"

"Why not?" merlin asked shocked.

"I am worried I am not good enough for her Merlin and admitting what I may feel for her, hurts to much if nothing happens"

"You have got to give yourself and Gabriella more credit"

"We will see Merlin..."

Ella looked at the book and it flew across the room straight onto the table and onto the page she wanted. She laughed, put her hands on her mouth, squealed got up off her chair and ran to give Merlin a hug.

"Oh my god Merlin... Did you see you that? I made the book fly across the room!"

'See! You can do it. With practise you will be just as good as me in no time"

"I hope so..." she laughed wiping her hair away from her face.

"Break time. Drink? Something to eat?"

"Please"

Ella wandered Giaus' chambers looking at all of his boosk and potions, reading in wander when the warning bells sounded. She gasped, thanking Merlin had locked the doors, but then shadows came beneath the door, instantly got the an eery feeling and froze on the spot. It gave her an un nerving chill and her breath was caught as the door was un locking from inside. She knew who it was. She looked around for a way out, there was an door to a celler under neath the carpet, pulled back the carpet pulled up the latch door and jumped down, using her magic to pull the carpet back over. There she closed her eyes, pulled her legs to her chest as she heard the door open and the man trashing the rooms. Tears ran down her face and her whole body was stiff and frozen with fear. Praying for Gwaine or Merlin to return.

Gwaine ran as fast as he could to Giaus's chambers, Merlin lagging behind puffing trying to keep up with the fit knight. Gwaine burst through the door seeing everything destroyed. His eyes filled with fear and he glanced around at the destroyed room.

'Ella!" Gwaine yelled panicking waving his hands through his hair. "I promised her Merlin. I promised her nothing would happen to her" he admitted putting his hand on his mouth.

'Gwaine. She will be fine. She could be hiding somewhere. Do you really think she would have given up that easy"

"Or she gave herself up so none of us would get hurt..."

Gwaine then noticed that a corner of the rug was up, he tilted his head and pulled back the rug to show a trap door.

"Gwaine... Be careful. If Ella is down there, she could be scared out of her mind. Be gentle"

Gwaine slowly walked down the stairs when a sword stopped just a hairs width away from his nose.

"Gwaine?" she gasped dropping the sword and hugging him. "He was in the room Gwaine...'

"It's okay... You would have handled him yourself by the look of it. Look at how you handle the sword! You have been in here far too long"

"I don't like the dark..." she whimpered into his chest as he hugged her.

Gwaine, Merlin and Gabriella were walking back to the castle to Arthur. Gwaine had his arm protectively around Gabriella as he looked around for anyone but then spotting a blue hooded figure lurking behind a stall.

"Merlin, get Ella to the castle as quick as you can... Just keep on walking like you know we aren't being followed" he whispered handing her to him.

"Gwaine?!" she asked, scared for Gwaine.

He peered down at her.

"Dont worry..." he assured her giving her a peck on the fore head.

Merlin stood beside her giving her a smile and walked her away. She looked back as the assassin walked behind Gwaine. He stood there with the trademark grin on his face as he pulled out his sword.

"No... " she whispered pulling away from Merlin when she saw the look out coming behind him.

She ran to Gwaine who she saw as one of her best friends. The assassin raised his two slim swords to attempt to kill Gabriella and Gwaine. Gwaine raised his sword trying to defend themselves, flicking one sword away. Ella picked up the shief and spun around going to stop the assassin when a green hooded figure came in front of her, injuring the man. The knights of Camelot took him away.

'Really Gabriella. You are rusty aren't you..." the mysterious man scolded taking of his hood revealing a light blue eyed and light brown hair.

"Daniel..." she muttered walking up to him in amazement and hugging him tightly.

Gwaine looked between the two, confused.

"Gwaine..." he introduced putting forward his hand.

'Daniel, Princess Gabriella's personal body guard"

"Guess she has two now..."

"My lord, I am Daniel, personal body guard of the Princess Gabriella. I have been tracking the assassin since..." he stated not wanting to sit down looking around at all the knights.

'Where are you when she was captured..." Gwaine interrupting with a angry look on his face, arm crossed and staring him down.

'There was a whole army Sir Gwaine..." Daniel tried to say.

"You did nothing" he yelled furiously and slamming his fists down on the table.

Ella jumped scared on her seat.

"Gwaine! Silent" Arthur commanded.

Gwaine reluctantly sat down in his chair not leaving Daniel's eye sight with a vicious look in his eyes and a sneer on his face.

"If I may speak my lord..." Ella asked politely, standing up graciously her heart beating faster and faster knowing what she was about to say..

"Please..." Arthur ushered.

"This man you have in your dungeons... He is no mere assassin..." she sighed pulling up her dress sleeves showing the marks where her wounds were healed over, they were the remains of her torture points.

The knight each felt the life drain from them seeing it.

"He knows the art of torture. I have a feeling I can make him talk and tell us where my brother is"

"My lady, I don't think that would be a good idea" Daniel pointed out.

'Atleast we agree on something here..." Gwaine pointed out with a stern look on his face.

"Gwaine..." Percival warned nudging him.

"As much as is disturbs me... But I think that is a good idea. Are you sure you can do this?" Arthur asked.

"Yes... For my brother I will"

He sat there, his black hair greasy and tied into a pony tail. His face expressed no emotion as he sat there twiddling his thumbs whistling a small tune that echoed through the dungeons. It was his call that he would singing to his victims as he was taunting them, making them go crazy beyond insanity. His face was painted with the ashes... Ella neared the wall of the cell when Gwaine held her back for a moment, she glanced at him with a look of pure terror but then surety came on her face.

"You don't have to do this..." he urged with a pleading and desperate look in his eyes. He was frightened for her.

"I have to do this... For my brother, Gwaine. I am tired of being scared"

"What about me being scared for you..."

"It will be alright..." she happily urged with a small smile on her face, gave a kiss on his cheek, turning as Gwaine and all of the knights stood back, all feeling helpless and terribly blameworthy for what was about to happen. Ella faced the cell, he was just sitting there. His black hair sleeked back into a dreaded pony tail, twiddling his thumbs and whistling, whistling the tune he would make when he was with his victims.. He tilted his head up and smiled creepily, the cracks of the ashed paint were fading.

'Ah there is my favourite. You were always so stubborn. Remember the needles underneath your finger nails... That was my favourite. The screams, oh the screams. Music to my ears. But I tell you, your brother is a little more hard to crack though... He doesn't scream. The paint on my face.. is yours and his his.. I have both made you bleed!" he cackled madly swinging his head bad and looking at her.

Ella looked back to Gwaine who clenched his fists so tight with a pleading look in his eyes feeling feeble. Ella breathed hard in and out, rushing into the gaol cell and breaking off the key. Gwaine came running, yelling as he shook the gaol bars, begging to be let in.

"Ella..." Percival urged as he tried to let loose the bars, barging his shoulder into the metal in hope.

Gwaine stood there in silent as the world all around him stood still as he stared at Ella. He promised her, he promised that no harm would come to her and Gwaine was a man of his word.

"You are going to tell me where my brother is or I will make you endure pain you have never experienced before..." she demanded kneeling down in front of the "man".

"Do you really think that pain is going to... Argh..." he screamed and laughing in agony.

Ella had sliced in between his fingers, hers flashed a light purple colour and she bared her teeth.

"Where is my brother?" she asked in monotone voice tilting her head side ways and smiling with malevolence.

"Well, well, well. You have learnt some new tricks since our last lesson haven't you Gabriella. My, aren't you a beauty. Let me guess, one of those knights is in love with you. but I think i know which one, he wasn't very happy was he when you broke the key off..." he noted shaking his head and tsking. "Little does he know what you are capable off..."

Ella sighed pulling out a hair needle and shoving it in his nails.

"Tell me where my brother is or so help me death will be merely just the beginning for you" Ella roared.

'Isn't it for all of us!" he shrieked. "Dark Tower..."

Exhausted she backed away, dropping her weapon onto the ground, dazed as everything around her was soundless.. A slight sheen of sweat broke across her fore head. She could barely hear the knights as they all yeledl her name, looking up she saw Gwaine beseeching look on his face begging to get her out. Shaking his head, looking about, calling for help. The assassin broke free of his shackles. Ella gasped as she scrambled for her weapon but it was kicked out of her way. Percival broke down the door of the gaol cell, Gwaine rushed and landed a blow to the stomach of the assassin, staring him in the eye as he cackled once again. Merlin ran into the cell, crouched down put hsi hands on Ella checking her out.

"You will never hurt her again..." Gwaine whispered staring the man in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked whilst looking her over.

Ella nodded a yes but looking at Gwaine as he stood over the dying evil of a man.

"You really think you can protect her from all. Death knows no end and it will find her"

"Not while I am around" Gwaine threatened giving one final blow.

Gwaine staggered back dropping his sword and wiping his mouth.

Arthur walked in and bending down to Merlin 'Merlin... get her to her chambers. Gwen will be there with a maid to help Ella. She is in shock..."

Merlin helped Ella up but her eyes never leaving Gwaines "Gwaine..."

"I will be right with you..."

Gwaine ran his hand through his hair and over his mouth facing Arthur, Percival, Lancelot and Leon.

"That wasn't right..." he answered shaking his head.

"Do you really think we could have stopped her?" Leon asked.

"There is right and wrong but that... That was wrong. I am going to her..." Gwaine told Arthur without a second thought.

Merlin had poured Ella a bath and leaving her in privacy. Her hands begin to tremble, she began pulling and twitching with her fingers as it all hit her. She eased her clothes off, tired of having blood on her and eased into the bubble bath. She sighed, trying to get rid of the head ache that was forming around her fore head.

Merlin was balancing every one of Ella's favourite foods, concentrating hard when he saw Gwaine just standing there at Ella's door.

"She is in the bath at the moment. She didn't want any of her maids around at the moment..."

'What do I do Merlin?" Gwaine asked his fellow friend.

"Just be there for her, everything else will fall into place. Here, take her food. She is better around you Gwain, you are her light. We all want the same thing for Gabriella but you are the one that gets through to her in a way that no one else can. She lstens to you, trusts you. You have been so strong for her, helping her through the darkest days of her life. Something within you has changed because of Gabriella"

Gwaine shyly looked to the ground, this was a part of Gwaine that no one hardly gets to see, henodded solemnly as he opened the door slowly. The room was lit with candles.

"Ella? It's Gwaine. Can I come in?" he called out.

'Of course you can Gwaine..'

He walked around the corner to her bath,

"Merlin had to go to Arthur, so he gave me your food. See you still love your cheddar and grapes. The cook even slipped her favourite apple dumplings"

He laughed as he sat down beside the bath on a mat, spread some basil jam and cut some cheese.

"You have to eat Ella..." he urged "I mean, this is so delicious" he teased pretending to bite her piece of bread.

Ella reached for her bread, laughing and taking a bite of her dinner.

"I don't know where your mouth has been Gwaine..."

Gwaine laughed using the cloth and wiping away the dungeon dirt that stained her fore head.

"you are coming with us to find your brother aren't you?"

"I am not giving up on my brother Gwaine. I am tired of people around fallig to the ground. he would have done the same for me gwaine. I know the Dark Tower, I was in there... "

"Well I would rather you come with us and me not have to worry where you are when you are following us..."

'Know me to well"

"How can I stop you? The bond bwteen you and your brother is one that is just. But I can see why you want to go. What you did today was unbelievable. With all I had I wish you didn't have to go through that..."

"i had to Gwaine... I had to. He is my brother"

"Very well.. But we better get you out of this bath before you catch a cold and then you must eat your dinner after the day you have had"

"Okay" she laughed.

"Will you stay awake until

Daniel sat in the council room with Arthur, Guinevere, Leon, Giaus, Percival, Leon and Merlin.

"The Dark is what knights fear most..."

"They say you can hear the scream for leagues across the lands..." Giaus mentioned looking around.

'I must ask, what was Gabriella like when you all find her?"

"Gaius..." Arthur notion with a stone face staring into the round table.

"The knights had found her about to be slain by the mercanaries that were sent to kill her family. Ella had a severe head wound and various superficial injuries to her body, but that was not the most severe damage. It was the mental affliction which she suffered at the hands of your enemies"

"Gwaine was the only one that could properly calm her down..."

"What happened?" he asked looking around the table.

'She would wake up screaming from nightmares..." Arthur admitted looking no where in particular.

"Screams that would send chills to the dead..." Lancelot pointed in shock.

"There was no life in her eyes and she was a shells. Gwaine helped her with that"

"So how long has Gwaine been in love with Gabriella?"

"We are all trying to figure that out... He is too stubborn o admit it... We wont be able to stop Gabriella coming with us to the dark tower tower will we?"

"There is nothing in that world that could come between Ella and Damien. She would do anything for her brother, the bond they have is just..."

"We prepare supplies and head in a day from tomorrow dawn..."

PLEASE REVIEW..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone.. Hope you all enjoy.. **

Ella wore a grey free flowing tunic, black trousers with long black boots. She wore metal protectors on her forearms with brown gloves that had pressed flowers patterns and a light purple coat with a hood. Her hair was tied into a braid and was tucked into a bun. Ella walked in the barn and looked over to Rupert. The young barn boy turned dropping his wooden sword in fright and backed away into the wooden wall.

"I am sorry my lady..." he apologised with his head hung low.

He was very fond of Rupert, just as the horse was of him. The horse hung its head comically with a carrot in its mouth dropping it to the ground.

"No need to apologise, I am glad I have someone skilled enough to look after him" she replied kneeling down to the boy smiling kindly and ruffling the young boys hair.

"It is just I heard a whisper you are going on a quest. I was worried... For you both, I want to join you. To help you!"' he asked her in fear.

"No need to worry about us, both Rupert and I have King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot looking over us" she told the young boy. "Now I know you are out beyond your curfew" she lightly scolded. "But how about I take you somewhere to get you a real _sword_ so you can better yet protect your mother and sister...I have a surprise for you"

Ella reached the armoury just as all the knights finished putting on their armour. The moon shone a light behind the knights looking glorious. Gwaine saw she had the young boy from the market with her cowering behind her legs. He smiled to himself knowing full well Ella was here to do something kind for the boy, she had a heart of gold. The boy looked up at all the towering men and slinking back even further behind Ella finding them intimidating.

"Arthur, Daniel here needs a sword. He has but a wooden one but i thought it would be a good idea if we could give him the special one you have been keeping for the right person when they came along..." she hinted smiling, dimples showing and giving Arthur a pointed look he knew only too well from Guinevere.

'Oh yes... I have been waiting for the right person to give my child hood sword to" Arthur noted turning to pick up a sword that was laying on the table.

Daniel gasped excitedly, looking up at Ella with a look of excitement and walking forward to Arthur with his chest puffed out with honour and bravery. Arthur picked the sword up turning it, swinging it and admiring the sword. The boy stood back in awe as King Arthur walked forward, giving him his sword.

"This is a good sword... It was mine as a child and I would like you to have it" he said walking to the young boy and bending down to his level, giving him the sword.

He shyly smiled looking at Arthur. "Thank you..."

"Will you survive the quest? Will you all live?" he asked looking all around the brave men and Gabriella.

"We will all be looking out for our fellow man and woman is Princess Ella's case... "

"Make sure you all come back... Please" he begged wiping away a single tear that fell down his cheek.

"Come on let's take you home to your mother and sister. They must be worried" Ella advising and taking his hand.

"I will walk you back..." Gwaine offered going to her opening the door putting his hand on the small of her back.

Gabriella and Gwaine were walking back to the main stairs just as the sun was rising.. There was a faint echo of horses neighing and birds chirping waking up from their slumber.

"That was a good thing back there for the boy..." Gwaine said smiling down to her

"Hope is a powerful thing Gwaine" she replied smiling at him.

Gwaine stopped putting his hand on her shoulder, pursing his lips together and reaching behind his neck to take his necklace off. Ella breathed back in a slight shock as Gwaine held the necklace in his hand.

"I want you to wear this but I expect to have it back at the end when we all come back..." he told her as she turned around so Gwaine could put the necklace on."It is a dragon scale with my family's crest and my parents wedding bands..."

"I will wear it with honour Gwaine. Thank you..." she expressing her thanks and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Gabriella... we have something for you. I wasn't meant to give you in these circumstances but we had the black smith and armoury work on something for you" Arthur told his with a mischief look in his eye.

"What Arthur?" she laughed looking around at the knights as they had the same look as Arthur knowing they were up to something.

He handed her a slender bow that had patterns of leaves traced along it. Her quiver a dark mahogany leather and arrows plentiful. She traced her hands along the handles of the two beautiful short handled shiefs that were the hardest of metals but light as a feather. Ella swung them around and laughed in amazement with a glint in her eye. A sword was attached to her saddle that had a story of its own. Ella was astonished and a few happy tears fell. Gwaine helped her strap on her quiver and bow to her back alongside with her two knives.

Gwen walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Please look out for them, god knows what trouble they will get up to" she joked. "Please come back in one piece, you are like a sister to me" she whispered.

"Of course Gwen"

Gwen let go off the hug and back to the steps.

"Is Gabriella speechless?" Percival teased as he mounted his horse.

"Be prepared for days of mindless chatter from Gwaine...Lord knows we all wish ourselves deaf" Lancelot taunted.

With the help of Gwaine she mounted her horse but not without him checking the girth buckles were tight enough or the stirrup straps were attached enough.

"Gwaine.." she muttered fondly.

He patted Rupert's head neck.

"You can never be too careful. Look after her Rupert"

Ella shook her head at Gwaine as she gathered her reins.

'Let's ride..." Arthur called out.

Arthur had made camp near a soft flowing river. The horses tied up and freshened with water. Gabriella and Merlin were walking back with arm loads of fire wood.

"So, is there any embarrassing stories you can tell us about Gabriella?" Percival asked whilst looking at Ella.

"Well... There was that time at the tavern..." he called out and peering at her with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Ella dropped her woods in shock and ran to Daniel trying to put her hand over his mouth.

"No, no, no..." she laughed wrestling with him trying to put her hands over his mouth.

"Oh she may act all proper and solemn but this lady ended up on the bar bench dancing..." he roared with laughing throwing his head back and falling off his log.

She punched him playfully and Daniel faked a hurt arm.

"Ella was told to get down by the lady owner... Ella said just because you cant do it without breaking the bench and then the whole bar was broken into a fight"

Ella hung her head in embarrassment in her hands and looking up in the knights.

'The woman was the size of a horse Daniel, what did you expect me to say?"

"You really said that?" Arthur asked in amazement.

"You, my dear blurt out anything and everything. She can out drink me..." Danirl pointed out.

Ella plopped herself by the fire putting her hood over her head feeling embarrassed.

"How did you get away with it?" Gwaine asked.

"We ran" he laughed. "Fast"

'How about it men! Suddenly I am not so bad now am I" Gwaine taunted.

Ella twisted and turned landed one of her knifes near Lancelot's throat. She was panting from the fight bowing her head in cockiness to the cheer of the knights.

"That is amazing my lady. Is this how you fight from your homeland?"

"Yes but you Lancelot need to relax and let your body flow with movement of the shief. You are much too rigid, embrace the shief then you will find your way I promise you that" Ella pointed with her weapon with a animated smile on her face.

Ella and Lancelot started again with the fight. She stood there with her shief at the ready just like a cat, still, alert and positively deadly. It was a stance like that of a cat and Lancelot was un sure on what to do. She lunged forward flinging her cloak in front of her causing Lancelot to step back. Again Ella moved forward and so swinging her shief to fling Lancelot's sword up in the air, catching it in the air and kicked Lancelot so he stumbled back on to the ground. All the knights cheered and recognised that trade mark move.

"Gwaine's move?" he asked Gabriella.

"That indeed" she laughed putting her hand forward and helping Lancelot up off the cold, wet ground.

"Show them you archery skills Ella. You all are amazed with the weaponery skills. Wait to see her archmanship" Daniel proudly noted.

Ella lined up her arrow with the rock as far as a eye could see. She closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the water soaked moss and the fallen leaves on the ground. Taking a note of the wind and the smells if brought. Ella opened her eyes, pulled back her bow and let go hitting her target.

"So uh, who is hungry? There is a deer close by?" she teased cocking her eye brow laughing biting on her tongue a little.

'How do you know that?" Leon asked around his surroundings looking for any broken twifgs.

"Easy. The tracks" she told him walking forward into the bushes.

'I didn't see no tracks" Percival pointed out just as he was behind her

"Clearly..." she joked patting his head as she walked around him.

"Marry me?" Percival joked.

"Ella can't because she already has the wedding bands from Gwaine..." Leon joked.

Gwaine chucked a rock at his head and giving him a pointed look.

They were walking along at top of a valley, all around them was baron lands of stone, dust and blazing cold. Ella was giggling as she was walking backwards, teasing Percival about having no sleeves.

"I mean, Percival. Everyone else has it... You don't..." she mocked as walking backwards and poking her tongue out at him.

'You are a trouble maker Ella Bella..." he pointed at her.

Ella laughed, turning but fell down the gravel hill. She screamed, sliding and sliding, the gravel tearing at her clothes, tumbling over rocks but then suddenly stopping. Looking around, she jolted back in shock as all around her were dead, half eaten bodies. The smell of the rotting flesh filled her nose, she gagged covering her mouth and looking around for a way up.

"Ella!? Are you alright?" Arthur called out from the top of the cliff.

Elle raised her self slowly propping herself up but then noticing a pile of bodies starting to move.

"This will not be good" she whispered to herself.

A large lizard with a arm in its mouth had emerged. She gasped out loud slowly shifting back as fear began to creep in. Ella touched her forehead where there was a trickle of blood, the lizard smelt the air and turned its head to her.

"Oh dear..." she whispered slowly but surely easing herself back but then running as the dragon came barrelling at her.

Daniel reached for Ella's bow and arrow off her horse. Pulling the bow back and aiming for the dragon as Ella scrambled up the hill. The lizard snapping at her feet, she kicked in the head. Ella looked around and her eyes flashed purple making some rocks fall just letting her getting a few more moments to get away. Merlin ran and threw a rope down the hill when Gwaine came to help him pull her up.

"Kind of need you guys to hurry up here..." she cried out loud as she kicked the lizard yet again in the head.

Merlin passed Gwaine the rope, throwing the rope down the hill just out of Ella's reach.

"Grab it Ella!" Gwaine yelled.

Ella scrambled for the rope barely grabbing it as the lizard roared angrily and finally she latched on. Gwaine pulled the rope with a burst of strength pulling Ella into his arms both breathing hard with exhaustion when the lizard was on top of the cliff. Gwaine pulled Ella behind her as Arthur lunged forward and cut off its head.

'Really Ella? Do we need you to keep you under lock and key this whole time?" Gwaine joked taking a few last deep breaths.

'Where on earth would be the fun in that?" she joked back.

Merlin was just padding her head with a damp cloth wiping away the dried blood.

"Now let's not make a habit of this okay?" Merlin warned her pointing his finger at her mockingly.

'She can't help herself... i have lost count as to how many times I have had to get her out of trouble" Daniel joked.

"And make all your days boring... Nah I couldn't do that" she laughed.

"How far off are we Ella?" Merlin looking at Daniel and to Ella whispered looking around.

"About a days ride I believe..." she sighed feeling a little scared, taking in a little breath with a small smile.

"How are you really?" Merlin asked the kindess showing through his bright blue eyes as the fire flickered casting shadows as if they were dancing.

Merlin cared for Gabriella as if she was his own sister. In a way she was, they way they were both born with their magic and a bond was shared between the young sorceress and sorcerer.

"I am absolutely petrified Merlin" replying honestly biting her lip and her mind began to wander of what was going to happen.

"But you haven't showed the knights or Arthur have you?"

"They have done so much for me that I don't want them to know..." Ella admitted.

"I don't have any siblings of my own but in the past couple of months I have come to see you as a sister of my own. They would want to help you know and would most likely be more annoyed with you that you didn't tell them... And I bet Gwaine is staring me down just like the day we met you" he laughed.

"I know that he hates me" Daniel laughed.

Gwaine sat on a log with a pensive stare as he chucked a log of wood into fire.

"You are right..." she laughed but then turning her head to Merlin and giving him a peck on the cheek. "And I see you as a brother Merlin but i do not wish death upon you or the knights..."

"Those men have come to see you as you as one of their own and would lay their lives down for you..."

'But I do not wish to lose anyone... I couldn't bear the guilt"

Merlin could see Ella had a willing and strong heart.

"Sorry Ella Bella but you are kinda stuck with us on this quest" Percival told her standing with a child like smile on his face.

'What if any of you die?" she asked looking all around them.

"Then it would have been something worth dying for" Gwaine replied as the fire flickered shadows across his face. 'We will all lay down our lives for you..."

'You are all mad..." she joked laughing wiping away the tears.

"Well... we all need a good nights sleep. Tomorrow we all head to the Tower..."

Ella waited until all were asleep. She quietly pulled back her blanket to not wake up Gwaine who was close by and couldn't bare anything to of the knights, Daniel or Merlin. Carefully she walked through the camp like the silent warrior she was and made her way to where Rupert was tethered.

"Don't tell the knights, it is our little secret" she whispered feeling sad patting the soft nose and taking in the smell of Rupert as it reminded her of all things happy.

The night was getting on and so Ella grabbed her quiver and bow, her shiefs and sword and silently set off on foot in to the deep dark woods. No one else was going to die because of her and she was determined of that as she looked back briefly at the distant fire where the knights were siezing the chance of sparing their lives. Ella then heard a crack of a branch, suddenly turning around to see Gwaine leaning up against a tree with a stern look on his face. He was angry.

"Where do you think you are going? Is it your sole purpose to go to the dark tower and do it on your own sacrificing yourself but what about those who care about your fate " he told her and swaggering slightly to her.

"What of it? No one else is going to die on my behalf Gwaine. I am tired of seeing friends and family falling to the ground. I don't want to see any more people I hold dear die. There is a dark power coming after my family and I do not wish that upon anyone..."

'What about those who worry about you?" Gwaine muttered angrily going to her so he was just a breath away from her.

"Then they are damned!" she yelled. "Every thing I touch turns to blood eventually"

"I wont let that happen..." he noted. "I am a man of my word" he told her as he stood even more close to her, staring her down. Gwaine could feel his heart in his chest as he put his hands on her face Ella looked down to the ground afraid to look Gwaine in the eye but then bravely peered up her face stained with tear. He leaned slowly giving her a chance to stop him kissing her softly on the lips.

'You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that" he laughed as he put his forehead onto hers and cupped her face in his hands.

"Be warned Sir Gwaine... You tread troublesome waters with me... But I need time ...'

"That I am prepared for" Gwaine replied putting his hands on hers. 'We have time... We will all survive this you know"

"I hope so..."

"As a wise and mighty beautiful woman once said to me hope is a powerful thing'

Ella three her head back and laughed out loud smiling broadly.

"About time..." Percival gasped leaning against a tree.

'Come on, pay up boys" Arthur noted. "We all had wagers as to how long you to would finally see how you both feel with each other and... I won" Arthur said with a grin on his face.

"I mean really... I am surprised you both took this long" Leon noted.

"Gwaine has met his match atleast..." Lancelot laughed.

Gwaine led Gabriella back to the camp and he proudly sat beside her as the knights bantered on. He had her arm around her shoulder keeping her warm and away from the cold. Percival was making kissing faces at Gabriella she cheekily poked her tongue out and throwing a pebble at him. Ella was his and he was the happiest man in the world. Merlin came over with a cup of broth for her "Thank you Merlin"

"You need to keep your strength up" he scolded pointing at her as Gwaine put a blanket around her shoulders.

"I can look after myself you know" Ella moaned.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to" he told her with a pointed finger.

As the night went on Ella fell asleep on Gwaine's shoulder.

'Think someone needs to go to bed..." he whispered proudly looking down to her picking her up softly and to the bed that was made for her closest to the fire.

"About time you got your act together..." Percival told him. "But you hurt my little sister in any way I will break your neck"

"Wouldnt expect any less" he laughed.

Ella stood staring ahead on top of the hill as the wind picked up howling like tortured souls begging to be let out of their graves from the dampened ground. Merlin went to her and stood silent as the looked over the opened land and towards the stark dark tower that was ahead on the horizon.

"You are a strong and brave. You will get through this"

"You always know what to say. But I hope your wise words are correct Merlin because I have never been so scared before in my life. I am still learning with my magic..."

Merlin whispered something and handed her a lavender toffee. Ella choked out a sob and laughed.

'Thank you..."

They tethered their horses amd Ella was saying good bye to Rupert.

'He is a smart one, he will look ot for the horses. You have to start stop worrying about everyone..."

"I cant help it..."

They came to edge of the plain and saw the tower. Ella stood there weary, both her and Merlin could feel the evil in the air. She looked to him "It feel different in the air doesn't it Merlin... I cant but help but have the sense that something bad is going to happen"

The wind blew back making her hair blow back. She looked back over the Knights as they were walking to Merlin and Ella.

"You got one of those funny feelings just like Merlin does?" Arthur asked.

"Sixth sense brother..." she joked punching him in the arm.

"You can get charge for treason for that..." Arthur pointed out.

"So..." she replied with a blank face but then cracking a smile and walking on.

"She controls us all..." Percival joked.

"She controls us all, then just imagine how she will control Gwaine..." Leon joked.

They had reached area of the darkest part of the tower. Echoes of screams drifts through the corridors.

"It is just around the corner what ever you may see or hear. Just keep on going after me"

"Ella..." Gwaine pleaded quietly.

Ella could feel the fear in her stomach as she peered around the corner getting her bearings. She messed up her hair and smeared mud all over her face, clothes and hair. She took off her quiver, bow and giving it to Merlin to hold. Then pulling her shiefs up her sleeves and turning around the corner screaming like a mad man. It was a scream that would wake up the dead from their eternal slumber. Gwaine stood there nervous

"I don't like it either Gwaine butGabriella knows what she is doing... Trust her" Percival muttered.

Ella was staggering side to side like she was a maimed animal as the guards came to her.

'Why are you out?" he asked pulling back her looking her over as prize.

"I want my mummy and daddy..." she whimpered as he curled a piece of her hair between his fingers.

Ella sneered and shiefs dropping down from her sleeves and waving her cloak in front distracting him and slicing his throat causing blood to pour. Ella then turned to the second guard swinging her weapons turning and stabbing him in the stomach. Ella opened the door ignoring the looks of the knights "Just keep on going...Don't look around. What you may see in these cells is more than anything the human body can deal with. It is the mind they kill." Then pausing after a deep breath "Without the mind the body can not live"

They walked through the chambers past tortured young women chained to the wall whimpering. Men with their eyes covered and the bondage blood stains.

"They reserve the darkest and deepest part of the tower for those they can not break... That is where I was and that is where my brother will be"

The smell of human filth and rotting bodies filled their nostrils making their gag in their throats.

"You are an angel... An angel. Those purple eyes" hollered one of the blinded prisoners clamouring the gaol bars the smell of him unbearable his teeth were bleeding and clothes stained with that of stagnant mud and water.

'Keep walking..." she whispered breathing hard as the memories of her time there flooded back into her mind and putting her hand up against an empty cell.

Images flashes through her mind; he was tied to a chair, blind folded and drenched with cold icy water. Tears fell down her face and feeling her heart break.

'No...' she muttered but shaken by Gwaine with a concerned look in his eye as he held onto her shoulder.

"We have to get to him" she pleaded. "Please..."

The dungeons were dark and dripping with the tortuous mandrake. It felt as if every amount of happiness was taken away and all that was left was fear and sadness. Gwaine then realised "_hope is a powerful thing". _It is what got her through it all.

They killed further more guards as she ran down the stairs ahead of the knights and there she saw her brother sitting in the corner and she froze in shock. A bandage wrapped around his eyes, blood stained and all. He looked up despite being blind a smile crept on his face, scrambling up his bones stiff. She rushed forward helping her brother up and crying for him.

"What did they do to you..." she asked.

"Gabriella" he laughed putting his hands on her face and kissed her fore head.

'Damien.." she sobbed putting her hands on his head and crying.

'What are you doing here? It is too dangerous"

"I had help..." she whispered in between the tears.

"I am King Arthur and my knights, Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine and my servant Merlin..."

"Daniel is here as well"

"You put yourselves in danger..."

"I wasn't going to leave you here and die..." she scolded him punching him in the shoulder.

"Been tortured to near death and you still are my little sister that unches her big brother"

'Better me die than for you to have been to kept here any longer... Knowing you were here was a fate worse than death"

"We are going to get you out of here..."

Percival leant down to aid the Damien.

'So you must be Percival"

"How do you know?" he asked.

'Pericval is a good strong name... Plus you lift me as though I am light as feather..."

"Well we know where Ella gets her sense of humour then" Percival laughed lifting the prince up.

Ella stood looking at the chains that were attached, her blood staining the shackles. The screams echoed through her mind. Gwaine turned hearing an echo "Did you all hear that?"

An alarm was sounded and Gwaine put his hand on her arm "Ella..."

"This is where I was... that was where I was held"

"How long were you kept here..?"

"Two years..."

"Let's go..." he urged with a kind smile.

Ella fussed over her brother as he sat by the fire.

'Ella, I maybe be partially blind but please I am fine..."

"I cant help but worry"

'I know, but I am okay... " he assured her. "I think Merlin needs some help gathering the wood for the fire"

Arthur kneeled down in front of his fellow peer, King of his land.

"When we reach Camelot, you will see my own personal court physician, Giaus and he will tend to your every need. Then we discuss of reclaiming your lands"

"In doing so my lord you will gain an invaluable ally. There are rumours of my uncle in the northern lands. I can send word and they will all be at Camelot as soon as they can. I owe yo my life for what you all have done for my sister Gabriella. She is my life"

"It is my pleasure..."

"Ella brightened up the place really" Leon noted as he sat down by the King Damien.

"So that knight who barely leaves my sister..."

There was silence in the air as the knights felt awkward.

"Knights, I may be blind but I assure you I am not that blind"

Ella was laughing with Merlin as they both laughed at Gwaine who had knocked by Rupert, stumbling on some rocks and falling to the ground.

'Some knight of Camelot you are..." she mocked. "You can barely keep your footing of loose stones"

"Percival?" Gwaine asked still laying on the ground.

"On your own here mate. I am not that stupid to go up against Ella. I have seen what she can do and I plan to stay on her good side"

"It is good to hear her laugh though" Damien pondered as he smiled fondly.

"Her, Percival, Merlin and Gwaine are inseparable and the most mischievous lot you will ever meet..."

Gwaine chucked a spot of mud at Gabriella's face. She giggled, smiling with Percival using his cape to wipe off the mud.

'You are so chilidish Gwaine" Percival scolded.

"She has her you brain washed" Gwaine pointed out.

"I am glad she had people to look after her..." he muttered quietly looking wistfully at his sister her was still laughing at Gwaine.

'We will be in Camelot in a days ride... You shoud rest up"

'Thank you for everything Arthur..."

They were all asleep as the full moon shone brightly down on to them. Merlin was snoring loudly with his mouth wide open and stirring. Gwaine lay with his arm protectively over Ella. He took his crimson cloak over top of them to keep the chill off and he snuggled more in to her. The stars shone brightly, the wind whispered as it danced among the trees, wolves heard howling distantly.

'If it gives you a peace of mind not even I could not get her asleep without her screaming every time nightt. I see the change in her because of you Sir Gwaine and I thank you for that" thankfing Gwaine.

Gwaine looked up seing Damien awake and alert.

"Couldnt sleep..." he replied seeing the look on Gwaine's face.

"I do it because I care..." he replied.

"No, it is more than that. You love my sister Sir Gwaine. Even a blind man can see it" he teased with a smirk on his face and Gwaine laughed a little bit, shaking his head.

"Now I know where the she gets her sense of humour..."

"No, I got it off her. Gabriella has this insatiable ability to just make you feel like there is all the hope in the world, she heals your soul. . I am the big brother and I look up to her..."

"I am lucky that she chose me..."

"You are a good man and now have a friend for life and a fiercely loyal person. She cops a real right handed snowball throw in the snow as well"

'Got a badly bruised eye because of it..."

"What ever may become of you and my sister. I give you my blessing because I can see what you bring out of her and what she brings out of you"

"Thank you my lord..."

'No "my lords" on my account Gwaine, I may be a king but in my mind an heart we are all equals... Now please rest up. I have a feeling we are going to have a very energetic Gabriella in the morning, you will need all the force you have. For the wrath of a cheeky and mischievous Ella Bella is nothing compared to the wrath of any army"

With just a nod of his head Gwaine laid back down looking at Ella as she slept. He swept away a stray piece of hair and pulled up the blanket over them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella could feel something tickle her face and so slowly she opened her eyes, finding wisps of Gwaine's hair tickling her face. Smiling Ella cheekily slowly blew air onto his face to tickle him while holding onto her laughter. Gwaine was pulling faces and groaning in his sleep. Then feeling bad she crawled out from under neath the blankets and cloaks getting the wood for the fire ready. The birds were chirping happily as the morning sun began to peak over the hills. She looked around making sure no one was awake, her eyes flashed a purple and the fire crackled with life. Looking at the fire she felt happy getting better at using her magic.

'You are getting better"

Ella turned around to see Merlin sitting down beside her. He was proud of her and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you... It helps with Damien around. He keeps me sane"

"You must have an inseparable bond" Merlin wandered in thought looking back to Damien's sleeping form.

"Yes... Memories of me having magic are slowly returning to me. But at the moment I feel kind out of control. Like I have all this power but I don't know how to use it. I feel like I am going to explode. As if I have no control and I am getting really scared about it. Not since my mother died" she mumbled distantly and looked into Merlin's eyes. "My mother was murdered right in front of my eyes".

Merlin felt sorry for her and sat closer to her on the cold, wet log. That was a pain that he wouldn't wish upon anyone.

"I am so sorry Gabriella. You haven't told Gwaine have you?"

"No... " feeling sad Gabrielle gazed mindlessly.

"Not even Daniel?" he asked.

"No... Well not about the nightmares anyway" muttered fiddling with her fingers nervously.

The images have been coming back slowly though her nightmares.

" You will be great with your magic with a bit of practise. Just you wait and see. I will help you and Gaius as well. He is very fond of you. Sometimes I think more than me" he joked bumping into her shoulder. "How long do you think it will be before Gwaine realises you are gone? That man can't go without you for five minutes before he gets acts like he has ants in his pants"

"Well I give it a minute..." she mumbled peering over to Gwaine.

Merlin pulled some bread apart, slabbed on some cheese and snuck in some salted pork. Then they both looked on, Gwaine started to stir with a frown on his face, reaching to find no Ella beside him. He eyes opened to find Merlin laughing and Gabriella giving him a low five.

"Ha ha ha... Very funny you two trouble makers" he joked throwing off the blankets and wiping all the dirt off him.

"Told you..." she muffled with a mouth fall of food.

"Gabriella, you are crown princess of Alarien and here you are still talking with your mouth full..." Damien joked as he rose from his bed stiff and sore.

Gabriella pulled a face at him and opened her mouth to show her food. The camp was filled with laughter and joy that the young princess brought them all. It took all the strength the young princess had to not let the walls come crashing down and what was biting away at her would break all that is her. What was in front of her eyes what was saving her.

"Trust me... Our darling princess Gabriella has done much worse" Daniel pointed out whilst adding more wood to fuel the fire.

"Oh you are disgusting" Damien gasped pretending to dry reach.

"Only for you brother" she laughed putting together bread for her brother.

Gwaine sat up looking on as Gabriella and Damien fought and bickered like a brother and sister should. He took in some solace in watching the scene before. Gabriella was happy, that is all he wanted and it made him feel good.

"Better go and feed Gwaine. I am sure he is hungry" Damien taunted tickling her.

Gabriella felt embarrassed and slapping Damien in the shoulder.

"That is treason hitting a king like that you. A blind one as well" Damien teased poking his tongue out at her.

"I know how you feel Damien. She hits me too" Arthur pointed out as he ate his breakfast.

Ella stood in between Arthur and Damien and slapping them around their head.

"Ow..." they both said in unison an rubbing the back of their heads.

"Yep... she controls us all" Percival said.

They reached the gates of Camelot and it was a sight for sore eyes. The sun was shining down and warming their skin, winter was breaking finally across the land of Albion. Down town markets were bustling with life and the last of the winter harvest. Children had rosy red cheeks as they ran not worrying about the cold getting to their bones and making them ill. The last of the snow was dripping off the branches, flowers of all colours sprouted slowly making a sea of ranbow across the castle grounds. Gabriella closed her eyes and took in all of the smell. They had reached the citadel and Gwen was standing there in anticipation. Arthur got off his horse, striding ot her quickly and engulfing her in a huge hug.

"So glad to have you back..." she whispered.

Gwaine dismounted from his horse walking with a slight swagger to Gabriella and a smug look on his face. He offered his hand to help her down "My lady?"

He put his hands under her arms his eyes not leaving hers and setting her down on the ground but not without a soft kiss on the lips.

"About time they got their act together" Gwen pointed out, smiling at the two with Arthur's arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella had a grin from ear to ear with, their foreheads touching. .

"I have someone for you to meet Gwen, this is my brother Damien" she introduced.

Damien took a breath, steadying himself and walked tall like the king he was. He was a battle worn solder and upholding his manners and morals.

"An honour to meet you your majesty"

He bowed down, Gwen the kind and caring person rushed forward taking a hold of his hands.

"Oh no, please no formalities. You are a king of royal blood outright. Please call me Gwen. It is quite the honour to finally meet you, Gabriella told us so much about you"

"We must get you to Giaus, Merlin show them the way and then to their chambers to freshen up. Knights we need to have a de brief while their injuries are being seen too. A feast will be put on tonight in the honour for the both of you"

"Thank you Arthur"

Gabriella held her brothers hand as she nodded a thank you and followed Merlin to Giaus. Gwaine, compelled to follow her.

"You can see her later Gwaine. They need their time together"

"So you and Gwaine dear sister?" he commented with a grin on his face as they walked.

"Yeah, those two took their time..." Merlin teased.

"Just because you are blind Damien doesn't mean I cant hurt you..." Gabriella scolded giving him a soft tap on the head.

Damien wouldn't have expected any less from his sister. Merlin ran a little ahead and opened the door to Gaius' chambers.

'Giaus... This is King Damien of Alarien" Merlin introduced.

"Please to meet you, your majesty. I have heard many great tales of your homeland"

"Please, just Damien will be just fine. But I have heard about your work. But i also should thank you Merlin, helping Gabriella with her magic whilst I was around" he moaned as he was lead to sit down on a chair.

"It is the least we could do... Now lets look at your eyes"

Giaus carefully took away the bandage to show his eyes a lightened colour and red all around. He used water to wash away the gathered dirt and grime. But he recognised the wounds. He glanced at Merlin with a worried look, Merlin in return just feeling awful. But Daniel could sense what type of silence it was.

"You can tell me Giaus.. I already know what you are thinking" he sighed knowing full well what it was.

"You were cursed by very dark and old black magic... I am afraid there is nothing not even I can do..." Merlin told Gabriella.

Realisation hit her, her breath came in short gasp as a wave of guilt flowed through her body.

"No..." she whispered to sitting down on the bed.. "It is my entire fault..."

"Ella.. Don't you dare think this is your fault... You are too kind and caring for your own good. Now why don't you go and get cleaned up and ready for the feast tonight. I am sure you would want to look nice for your knight in waiting"

"He is probably sitting by her door now..." Merlin teased with a cheeky grin on his face.

Gabriella threw a pillow at his face in annoyance as she left the room.

Gabriella wore a white dress with long billowing sleeves that had hand sewn silver patterns an around the top of the bodice was a beautiful lace and a gorgeous long gown. Adorning her head was an intricate band that had leaf patterns with little clear jewels. Her hair was in a intricate bun that was on the base of her neck with a braid that went across her the middle of her head. Gabriella finally had her brother back but there was something in the pit of her stomach flashes of red came across her eyes. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." she called out brushing her dress nervously.

Merlin came in but stopped in awe with a smile that reached in his eyes.

'You look stunning... Gwaine won't be able to stay away from you. You should see him waiting for you. Arthur threatened to tie him down to his chairs in chains. Your brother made his way down their already but sent me to get you because he is in talks with Arthur. Now if you will, my lady" offering his arm.

Gwaine was mid with a talk with Arthur when Gabriella walked in with Merlin through the great hall. He stopped talking instantly and a huge smile came across his face, sheepishly looking to the ground and back up. He felt happy.

"Best go and greet your princess Gwaine. I am surprised you lasted this long not being by her side" Arthur told him. 'Come to think of it I think it is the longest they were apart since they met"

"My sister has that habit..." he joked.

"She is an incredible lady"

"Will you please excuse me gentleman. I have my princess to go to..."

Gwaine reached Gabriella.

"My lady..."

He reached for Gabriella's hand leaning to kiss it.

"Sir Knight..." she said her held high and regal.

"If I may say you look absolutely striking tonight" he gushed.

"Thank you..." she replied blushing looking to the ground, feeling embarrassed.

"No. No. No. Don't you look to the ground. Such a beauty as you should never been embarrassed of how she looks. I know I am very proud to have such a beautiful soul as my own."

'May I escort you to the kings table?" he offered.

"Of course. Thank you"

Gwaine walked her through the crowd. Men stared and whispered at the beauty of her. She was his and his only. No one else could have her.

"Will talk later.."

"Of course..." Gabriella replied.

Gwaine leant down and gave her a kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to welcome King Damien and Crown Princess Gabriella of Alarien to Camelot"

Damien wore a light blue shirt with a black jacket and brown breeches. Over his eyes he had a sheer blue silk to hide his scarred eyes but still looking the regal king he was. Gabriella was loyal by his side holding his hand, smiling at him with pride but still trying to shake that feeling off that was building inside her. The court clapped all together in honour of the king and the princess. Gwaine with a huge grin on his face, Percival and Merlin gave her the thumbs up. She kept a curtly smile on her face raising her glass to Arthur. Damien rose out his chair shaking Gabriella's hand knowing he could stand by himself.

"I would like to propose a toast to all that is Camelot. If it were not for the knights of Camelot I would have lost all that I have, my dear sister. Because of that I owe more than anyone could possibly imagine. We are allies, friends. Comrades in spirit. So please if you all could join me in raising your goblets and toasting to a welcomed alliance. Long live Camelot" Damien called.

Gabriella walked over to where the knights stood.

"So.. Crown Princess hey Gabriella"

"You do realise you have to do anything I say..." she said in a serious tone.

"You got to realise when a friend is teasing you, Merlin. Can you please get me some wine?"

"Show them our female dance. The point of it is to distract the enemy"

Gabriella pulled off a silk tapestry that was embellished with metal charms that was around Percival's neck and tied it around her waist. Going to Gwaine and unhooking his cloak with a kiss to the cheek and a pinch of the chin. Standing in front of the fire she kicked off her shoes, holding up the cloak so her body was covered. Ella spun around making the fire light sparks that flew up in the air, drawing down the cloak with a cheeky smile on her face and spun around. Her hips moved in isolation smooth and in circles. Moving about and entrancing everyone who looks upon her magic of dance. Dramatically she through the cloak up in the air leaning down on to the ground and leaning back and the cloak falling on top of her. Her leg slid out of the cloak and a flushed cheeks with a smile.

"Yep... I can see why that would distract the enemy"

"Is that the dance she did on the bar...?"

"Oh no... The one Ella danced was the seduction dance"

The knights roared with laughter spitting out their beer.

"That was enchanting Gabriella" Merlin pointed out.

Gabriella bowed deeply pulling Gwaine's cloak over herself, walking and sitting in Gwaine's lap.

"This is nice... sitting by the fire without having to worry even if it is just for a few moments. A toast" she told everyone.

Gabriella wobbled a little getting up with Gwaine holding on to her waist.

"How much has she had?" Daniel asked.

'Let her have her fun..." Percival pointed out. "It has been too long when she has had one night of amusement. But somehow I doubt it she will find it amusing in the morning..."

"I would like to say thank you to my brothers around me. I have been through some of my darkest days and with out your constant teasing, mindless chattering and over bearing protectiveness. I am afraid I might have not made it with out you all. So to that, I owe you my life and the greatest of thanks from the bottom of my heart"

One by one each of the knights stood up, raised their glasses in homour of Gabriella.

"Trying being her twin... you all find her amusing but I had to fight off almost every damn suitor. Every man wanted her to be his but she refused. Think yourself lucky Gwaine"

"What happened?" Gwaine asked her noticing the look on her face

"He was enslaved trying to save me... "

Gabriella curled more into Gwaine, watching the fire as it flecked sparks and dancing around the scare. Gwaine felt content with Gabriella against him. She smelt of the outdoors, vanilla and a hint of mint. Looking down at her and watching her laughing and having the uncanny ability ti light up the room and make people feel happy.

"This is so nice..." she whispered looking up the stars and to Gwaine. "I can't remember the last time I had a night like this. It has been far too long"

"With me you will have endless moments like this. You wont have a worry in the world I promise you' he told her leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the lips.

Percival leaned over the log and sounded as if he was puking.

"You know what Percival, I think I am going to join you" Merlin said with his nose crunched up.

"I am blind fellas, how do you think I feel. Do you know what an imagination does to you?"

Gabriella too intoxicated to move just hid her face under Gwaine's cloak in embarrassment.

"I am too drunk to be able to move..."

"I do believe we all are" Gwaine laughed.

"I just have one question... How are earth are we going to get back to castle"

"Easy... Stagger..." Gwaine teased with a laugh.

"That right from what I have heard you are drunk, egoistical womaniser..." she told him.

"Now where did you hear that?" Gwaine asked her tickling her.

"Percival..."

"Bros before hoes?" Percival laughed.

Gabriella gasped getting off Gwaine and going over to Percival.

"Ow.. Ow.. Gwaine, your missus here is punching the hell out of me"

"Well you are all on your own because I am not that stupid" Gwaine said pointing his finger at Percival.

"I think everyone is scared of her..." Damien said back laughing his head off.

Gabriella looked around the ground and found a nice branch. Smiling, she picked it up and faced Percival. Pericval back up with his arms up in surrender but Ella wouldn't take no for an answer as she approached him and wacked him on the arm..

"She's using a stick now. Ow ow ow. You are a feisty little one aren't you. Gwaine"

Percival is a tall and strong warrior but would back away from the pint sized princess. She had them all quiver at their knees. Percival tripped over a small rock and landed on his back.

"Uh huh!" she giggled and hopped on his tummy and starting pointing her fingers into his randomly all over. "My brother hated this torture"

"No... Please... This is... Too much. Help!" Help" Percival pleaded to the others.

"Sorry, Percival. No one of is brave enough to endure that amount of pain" Daniel joked.

"Yeah... She stops when she wants to. You just have to endure it" Damien said to him when taking a bite of his bread.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was gloomy, damp and sent chills to the bone of all that entered. It was damp that would fill a person's lungs and causing a slow and painful death. But he sat there, stewing on his thoughts about the royal twins that were hiding in Camelot... But more so of the young princess, Gabriella. She was young and powerful beyond anything he has ever seen before. All the women of her line were. He had got her once and he would get her within his grasps once again... Then the lady Morgana came sulking in the throne room but a dark look on her face.

"Oh young Morgana.. You are so young and yet have so much to learn. What is it all they hold most dear to their hearts? What is their most prized possession that they have grown to love. Sometimes you have to stop, think and take your time. You my dear still have alot to learn"

" he teased getting up off his throne room and stood toe to toe with her.

"You murdered her mother and father. Kidnapped her letting her go but taking her brother in stead. Letting them rescue her brother from death. You could have ended it all... Why?" she yelled windows exploding all around her.

"I have a plan my lady... One that will cripple the hearts on the men you call your mortal enemies"

Morgana was confused. A look of realisation came across her face, throwing her head back and let out an evil laugh.

"You plan to let her get into the hearts of the men and then take it all away from them... Oh that is a new kind of torture indeed. A smart one of that as well"

"Well, I plan to slowly do it... You see it, it is the slow knife that takes it time. The knife that waits and that takes it time without forgetting The knife that slip into their lives. That is the knife that cuts the deepest"

"Gwaine... I have to get up" Gabriella laughed trying to get up out of bed but with no avail when Gwaine pulled her back and nibbled playfully in to her neck. She squealed and playfully hit him in the chest trying to get out of his hold.

Gabriella was wearing a gorgeous cream coloured night gown with gold trimmings. Her hair was in a loose side plait with wisps of hair the fell about her cheeks. It struck Gwaine then, he was truly then starting to fall in love with her, he couldn't stand to be away from her and when he was he couldn't wait till he got to see her again. Her smile that reached to her eyes and the dimples that formed showing off her "apple cheeks" he called them. Heavan wasn't far away from Gwaine because everything before her was a drop in the ocean and it was a beautiful change in his life; Gabriella was his heaven on earth.

"You are not going any where my dear. Lets stay in bed all day and eat and drink and sleep... " he moaned nuzzling his face into her neck.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her and just laughed at him.

"But you have training with Arthur and the knights. But I am sorry I have promised the morning with Merlin and then the afternoon with Gwen"

"There you are, the loyal lady I know" he joked.

Gabriella pulled the covers back off her, pulled away from Gwaine and hopped out of her bed. A dull ringing voice sounded in her ears and then window shuddered and opened. She closed her eyes to calm her nerves, blowing out a slow easy and steady breath walking up to the windows and closing it. Gwaine noticed the change in her.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine asked getting himself out of bed being worried about Gabriella.

"I am always alright..." she joked slipping on her slippers and walking to the cupboard wandering what to wear.

"You say you are always alright but then in reality you don't want people to worry about you"

Gwaine walked over to her giving her a peck to the neck, putting one arm around her waist and pulling out a light purple day dress. It was a light tone of purple with silvers trimmings of the flowers she adored in the castle garden.

"It brings out the green in your eyes"

Gabriella laughed at him turning her face him with a cheeky smirk on her face and then breaking into a laugh putting her arms around his shoulders.

"I like that you tried but it isn't going to work..."

"Well you cant blame a man from trying to keep a beautiful woman in his arms all day. But you do have amazing eyes, the colour of emerald"

Gwaine was tying his hardest to keep her by his side.

"You will see me during the day Gwaine"

"Well not as much as I like I can tell you that much. I don't know... It is just I have a bad feeling about today"

Gabriella walked from behind the screen finishing tying her hair into a long braid with ribbon entwined. She was a dream to be seen upon and to Gwaine she was an angel sent from adove.

"You worry about me too much Gwaine"

"How did I become so lucky to have you in my life" muttered.

"Some how I don't think you will be so lucky when you are late for training, so you best be off and get ready or Arthur will have your head"

"You really know how to break a man's heart don't you"

"Of course..."

"Fine.. Fine... I am going. How can I go against the word of the crown princess of Alarien"

Gabriella playfully slapped him on the shoulder as they left her chambers. Percival and Daniel and Damien were walking their way.

"Fellas, Gabriella here is abusing me" Gwaine whinged crossing his arms and a pouted look on his face.

"Yeah, well you probably deserved it..." Percival told Gwaine as he gave Gabriella a hug and kiss on the cheek to say hello.

"Good morning Ella Bella. You look gorgeous today" Percival complimented her.

"Always do Percival but I had best be off and go and see Merlin"

Damien sighed and put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Gwaine... Trust me... If Gabriella were truly angry you would fear for our life because she is unconditionally so frightening that even grown men cower into their cloaks"

Gabriella walked around the corner, taking a large breath and put a smile on her face. The sun was shining down on to her face warming her skin. Closing her eyes taking in the fresh air, the distant smell of hay and the floral smell of jasmine. She laughed to herself when recalling when Gabriella pestered Arthur to no end when she wanted to garden to herself. She rushed down the castle steps in a hurry to get to Merlin. Even if this day was just moment in the grand scheme of things, she felt normal and didn't have a worry in the world. She ran along the busy markets, laughing almost running into a cart of apples and being seen as the free spirited princess and was waved off with a smile and a laugh by all.

"Off to Giaus Princess?" the man with the apple asked with a chuckle throwing her a delicious red apple. "Here you go, I know it is one of your favourites"

"Yes, sorry about you cart" calling out over her shoulder and running.

"Till next time my lady"

Gabriella played with her apple and walked into Giaus' chamber with Merlin waiting for her his arms folded and with a pointed look on his face.

"You are late Missy!"

They both stood there. Stoned faced and arms crossed. But Merlin broke in to a laugh, moving to give her a hug.

"Let's just face it Merlin... You cant stay angry at me too long" Gabriella joked and giving the apple to Merlin with Giaus standing all knowing.

"I don't think anyone can... You have Arthur and the knights of Camelot wrapped around your finger"

Gaius stood back looking at the two young warlock and witch and seeing the bond they shared.

"I do apologise Gabriella but I have to leave for a large part of your lesson but I do hope we can have that talk about your culture"

"Of course Giaus... It would be my pleasure"

She gave the old man a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Behave..." warning her playfully and tapping onto the nose.

"How are you really Gabriella?" he asked concerned.

Gabriella sat down on the wooden chair and breathed deeply.

"It is like I am going to explode at any moment of the day. I went so long without magic that its like I am trying make up for it"

Merlin knew that Gabriella was struggling with what was going on all around her.

"You really should talk to Gwaine. I know him, he wouldn't give a damn you had magic. He loves you unconditionally, recklessly and would do anything for you"

"Merlin, the man found me drenched in the blood of my father and brother. He would lay with me night after night as I woke up screaming from the night mares. I couldn't bear him with the burden of telling him my secret"

"Just imagine if Gwaine found out from someone that wasn't you..."

Merlin leant forward over the table and put his hands over hers.

"He would be so heart broken Merlin. Not that I have magic it would be because I lied to him. Gwaine is already starting to twig to something Merlin"

"He doesn't miss a thing that man"

Gabriella felt ashamed of herself for lying so much.

"How do you do it Merlin? Keeping it all a secret?" she asked looking up at him with tears threatening to pool over her.

"For Arthur and his destiny to be the great king he will be"

Merlin stood up and taking her hand to help her up.

"Now lets go to the forerst and enjoy this lovely spring day. I believe Rupert has missed you very much"

Gabriella was laughing as Merlin ran with her on his back as they went through the streets of Camelot. The villagers looked on as the two, their laughs echoed all around the place. The knights looked up from their training and knew this was typical Gabriella and Merlin antics. Damien smiled to himself and felt at ease within his mind and soul. He knew in his heart that someone was going to die in this war. For certain it was not going to be his sister, he was going to do everything in his power to be sure of that. He was glad that there were people around to look after her. Arthur, Percival and Merlin, were the older protective brothers. Yes, she may been the rightful next in line to the throne after himself but he could now see that Camelot was her home. There was something he could see but couldn't describe it. Merlin had tripped over a log and Gabriella went crashing down on top of him. Arthur walked over to him with Gwen close behind shaking her head.

"Oh... Arthur... How has training gone so far? Beat anyone to a pulp yet? Brawn over brain is is it?"

Arthur looking down onto the princess Gabriella, not admitting it to the others but he enjoyed the sibling banter that he had with her. He smiled fondly, it reminded him of old memories. Back when times were innocent and he had a sister.

"Total disregard for hierarchy once again Gabriella. But you wouldn't be you if you didn't. What are you two up to anyway?" he asked with his signature one eye brow raised with arms crossed and looked down at Merlin who had dirt up the side of his face and Gabriella who was laying across his back.

"Thanks for breaking my fall there Merlin..." she joked patted him playfully on the head.

"We were... Uh..." Merlin stuttered but then blowing grass out of his mouth.

"Somehow I don't think we are going to get out of this one Merlin" she laughed getting up off him, puting her hand out and helping Merlin up.

"Ready for our ride Gwen?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella dusted herself off.

"Of course. Merlin is to accompany us"

"I really believe you should all have an escort. No offence Merlin" Arthur pointed out.

Gabriella sighed out loud and crossed her arms.

"No point fighting me on this Gabriella..."

She went to argue but then saw the determined and stubborn look on Arthurs face and accepting the defeat.

"Fine... But Gwaine and Percival must stay long enough away so Gwen and I can have our girl time"

"I didn't even say who I was offering..." Arthur asked in surprise looking around at the others.

'Please, who else was going to look after Gwen and I if it weren't for you or Leon. Because I know for a fact you and Leon are on patrol furthest away"

They walked to the stables and outside were Gwen and Gabriella's horses waiting. Rupert stood there fidgeting on the spot, shifting from foot to foot, chucking his head and waiting impatiently. He was a gorgeous animal, his coat shone ever so silver and blue. His long mane beautifully brushed and straight. Rupert was having to see her.

'I knew he would calm as soon as he saw you my lady..."

Rupert tossed his head a little waiting impatiently for his regular treat he gets from her. She laughed pulling out an over ripe red apple, flattened her hand and gave it to Rupert. He happily munched on it nudging her hand putting slime on her hand.

"Eww..."

Typical boy she thought.

"You two have an incredible bond together" Gwen noted patting Rupert's head. "He is a very handsome horse. Before you came to Camelot he was un tame and wild. No one could get near him but only Arthur. Rupert was beaten and ran into twisted metal but Arthur wouldn't end his life and wanted to give him a chance. He could see Rupert was a fighter and all he needed was someone to look out for him. Of course there were people that thought he was mad for keeping a wild yet tamed animal. Arthur could see what you two would be together"

"I could never thank Arthur enough for Rupert... There is something about horses that gives me a sense of calm"

"I can see that, you also have something with horses. A special touch. It is like you two are in your own little world. You don't have to thank Arthur is just happy that he could do something for you. Don't take it the wrong way but he sees you as a second chance to Morgana..."

"Arthur will always be an older brother to me..."

"Just so you know... You will always have an over bearing and protective man looking over you. There wont be a moment where he wont know where you are'

Gabriella shook her head with a large grin on her face, laughed; realising there is nothing she could do about it but she was happy that "family" were looking out for her.

"What are you laughing at?" Percival asked with his arms crossed and eye brows raised. "Because I know that laugh, you have many different types of laugh you know"

Percival turned to Gwaine. "Lucky that wasn't her evil laugh or we will be in trouble. It was her happy laugh"

"Yeah it certainly wasnt her evil laugh when she dropped that bucket of water and dung on you is it Percival?" Gwaine taunted pointing at him

"Oh I will always know that evil laugh for ever etched into my mind... That is the one I know when you are up to trouble or about to cause trouble"

He pretended that shivers went down his spine but then laughed poking his tongue out at Gabriella. They were all on their horses, Gwen looking on with Merlin beside her.

"She really brings out the best in everyone. It is like she feels people with this warm, glowing light. Hard to explain exactly" Gwen noticed looking on as Gabriella kept on flicking Percival's ears. He was trying to lean away as much as he could but Gabriella always found his ears.

"That hurts Gabriella..." he whinged.

"Some knight of Camelot you are Sir Percival"

"You don't have to explain Gwen... I know what you mean. Now how about we best get going before she beats Gwaine and Percival to a pulp" Arthur commented.

Gabriella was leaning near on off Rupert as she leant over hitting hard as she could on Percival's arm.

'Damn you and your bony little hands" he shrieked with his shoulders hunched and tried getting away but his horse stayed put. "Even the horses are on her side. How the bloody hell do you do that?"

"Dont swear in front of a lady" she muttered with a laugh and held head high like a high queen.

Percival then turned, his mouth agape and realising it was that laugh... "Uh oh... Oh no" he moaned realising what was about to come.

Gabriella sneakily wet her finger and put it to Percival's ear.

"Oh you are hardly a lady yet a princess. You... You.. Are a little troll" he taunted with a mock stern look but then breaking into a grin. "But you will always be the darling little sister I can mock and annoy till you go insane"

'Not before I annoy you to death" she sang leaning down and giving Rupert a pat on the necl.

"She controls us all..." Gwaine stated as they rode out of the castle grounds.

Gwaine and Percival were filling up their water sacks, Gwaine with a grin that mirrored like the cat that got the cream.

"Look at you..." Percival teased bumping him slightly in the shoulder. "Sir Gwaine is in love"

"Indeed I am" he admitted looking up to the sound of Gabriella's laugh. "I don't know how my life could have been without her"

"I think we all are thinking that... Ella brings something to everyone. Not too mention she beats me to the pulp" he joked.

"She has a habit of that" Gwaine noted. "Making grown men quiver at their knees and wanting to lay down their lives for her. Arthur has her a member of Camelot now"

Gabriella looked around the forrest but noticing it was quiet and she found it odd. The birds were no longer chirping and bustling about but were hiding in their nests. The rabbits sauntered back into their hovels. The forrest was telling her something.

"What is wrong?" Gwen asked concerned.

"The forest is too quiet... Something is wrong. Gwen slowly get up and go to your horse. Then go as fast as you can to Gwaine, Percival and Merlin"

"Gabriella?" she asked worried.

"We are being watched" she whispered.

Then suddenly men came barrelling all around, Gabriella pulled Gwen up on her horse.

"Go Gwen... Just go... Please... They aren't here for you but for me. Go to Gwaine and Percival. Go and be safe"

Panic filled Gwen as Gabriella as she climbed up on to her horse.

"Come home safe wont you..."

"And let Camelot live in peace and quiet... Couldnt do it to you" joking with a smirk.

Gabriella slapped the horse on the rump and watched helplessly as Gwen rode away. Ella looked up as a mist of rain fell down making a haze through the forest. She stood there helplessly and hoping someone soon would come and help her. They came walking through the bushes, with arrows and swords pointed at her;

"Finally we have you princess..." the leader taunted as he came within metres of her.

"I am not the same. I am different now" she muttered. "And I am not scared of you anymore. Too tired being scared now"

One of the soldiers lunged forward, Gabriella ducked back the sword sliced her hand. Gwaine came through the bushes then, the blood drained from his face seeing the sword raised above her ready to take her head. He saw that look on her face just like when he first saw her in the woods and it broke his heart. It was drawn and her eyes were haunting and sad. It was like a goodbye of sorts and it scared the hell out of him.

"Gabriella..." he yelled.

"I am so sorry Gwaine..." she whispered

Tears fell down her dirt stained face and her eyes flashed purple as she tilted her head up and the men all flew backwards to the ground. Gwaine stood back in shock as Pericval came rushing behind.

"Gwaine.. Come on..." he urged pulling him along.

More men came around Gabriella trying to kill her. Percival came rushing around taking a head off.

Arthur came rushing through the bushes with Daniel and the knights following close behind. Daniel laughed out loud and going up to Alexander.

"We caught their trail and followed them here... Are you okay Gabriella?" asking concerned and putting a dry cloak around her.

"Gwen?" she asked as she sivered from the rain.

"She is safe with thanks to you for saving her life. I owe you my life"

Gabriella stood back when Merlin covered her in a nice warm fur lined coat with her eyes no leaving Gwaine's. His hair was wet, sticking to his face.

"He knows Merlin... I had to" she whispered.

"Come, we will get you home. He just needs time for it to sink in. Dont worry"

Gwaine stood in the empty hall way in disbelief that Gabriella had magic. He was leaning back on to the wall listening to the silence. Normally the halls were filled with her laughter or Arthur bellowing after her for stop causing trouble. But she didn't want to see him even though he wanted to. Damien walked around the corner, relieved to find Gwaine. He leaned against the wall with Gwaine.

"I have been looking for you... I needed to talk to you"

Damien put his hands up instantly in surrender.

"But don't worry it isn't anything bad... But Gabriella can be extremely stubborn for her own good... I remember once she broke her arm and wouldn't let anyone touch her untilfather came back home from a quest. That was three days later... " he laughed reliving the memory.

"That I know..." Gwaine chuckled knowing all to well how stubborn she was.

"I know that my word may not count as much as you havetn known me that long. But they say one person has a true soul mate that they are destined for in this world. One that is meant for the other and would always find one another no matter how far they are apart. I can see that in you two... You have no need to worry about me because I will not stand in the way of that... You are going to have to go to her because I know Gabriella loves you and she believes she hurt you."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because Gabriella is sefless. She would rather others be happy around her than herself and always feels bad when others are hurt. Just to let you know... Break her heart, I break your neck"

Damien stood tall above Gwaine and shook his hand

"Wouldn't expect any less..."

Gabriella was sitting by the window watching the grounds as the spring rain fell gently down in wisps making the window fog up.. Her long brown hair was in a in a loose side bun and wisps of hair fell upon her face. A simple silver circlet adorned her head but it was no where near as precious the rings that dangled on the necklace that were hanging heavy around her, sighing and reaching behind her neck sand sat them on the side table. There came a knock on the door.

" I could have been Gwaine..." her brother teased with raised questions.

"Gwaine wouldn't have knocked..." she replied with a small, sad laugh as reality hit her.

Damien tilted his head, sighing at his little sister knowing her full well. He walked over to her, picking up the rings on the necklace.

"You always think of others before yourself dear sister... But I think it is best to put this back one"

He stepped behind his sister, Gabriella hesitated but let him put it around her neck.

"You should wear it with pride and not shame. Gwaine wouldn't have given them to you if he didn't think you were worthy too. I think he is proud that it shows you are his even though you haven't both officially said so"

Damien eased himself down on to the chair in front of Gabriella.

"That man has been wandering around like a lost puppy. Percival keeps on looking around for you actually missing your little jokes. Merlin misses his best friend who is behind him. It has only been a few days but there has been a cloud over the men of Camelot not the usual sunshine. I know there is alot on your mind gabby but you should think about it. Follow your heart. Plus it has been fat to quiet around the castle"

"The armies are to the east... And they will be at the ready as soon as they are commanded" Alexander told everyone.

Damien put his hands to his mouth, sighing as the weight of it all dawned. He knew lives would be lost and he hated that part of war. But then again who doesn't. "We could meet them near the river Quinn and make a base camp there. There is shelter and good vantage points"

"Arthur you can not understand the gratitude we hold for you helping regain our homeland back" Damien

Gabriella stood up from her chair on the round table, holding her head high and a all knowing gaze in her eyes.

"Arthur, you have not only gained an ally for Camelot but you have gained a friend for life"

"Family for life..." Arthur replied. "You, princess Gabriella have brought out the best in people here. You brought me hope that all is not lost in the world by being a sister to me. My knights see you as on of their own. You reined in Percival and Gwaine but at the same time causing more trouble than I could imagine. You lighten up the place more than I have had during this golden age. Plus you even train the knights"

The people at the court look at Arthur in question,

"You keep them on their toes. Dont you think I don't know about pranks..."

Gabriella was extremely humble and felt embarrassed by her.

"Lets all rest up"

Gwaine went to talk to Gabriella but she was taken away by alexander. He followed them around the corner but found nothing at all.

Gabriella shook him off annoyingly and frowned at him.

"What are you doing Alexander?

Alexander let go of her arm.

"Im sorry... But I needed to see you Gabriella. I haven't seen you in so long. I am just happy to see that you are in love. I only ever wanted what was best for you. I will always love you. You are the light of my life"

Gabriella sighed sadly, feeling sorry for her and put her arms on Alexander.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for what you did for me"

She took in a small breath, tears fell slowly down her face.

"I am so so sorry Alex... Sorry for all the pain I have caused you"

Alexand scoffed to himself happily shaking his head and putting Gabriella in front of him. He wiped her tear stricken face dry softly and smiled to himself.

"You caused me no pain Gabriella. I did it for you because I love you and will always do anything for you. I can see what Gwaine brings out in you and what you bring out in him. Then again you bring out the best in everyone. But now I think you now should go and find Gwaine. I am sure he is having a heart attack not having you by his side"

Gabriella laugh putting her head on his shoulder and he gave her a hug.

"You have no idea... I love him more than anything in the world."

"I am glad you are happy. It is all I want in the world"

Gabriella walked along the dimly lit corridors, emotions running through her like nothing else and exhausted beyond belief. The night was dark and cold, the air she breathed white from the frost that was settling. Her eye lids were drooping as she trudged into her room. Gabriella looked up surprised seeing her rooms lit with candles all around; smelling of her favourite jasmine flower. She put her hands to her mouth and tears fells down as the exhaustion of it all hit her. In the middle of the room was a feast fit for a king; fruit, meat of all kinds and warm crusty bread. Gabriella walked around the corner to see Gwaine finishing filling up her bath.

"Figure you could have a nice bath while I get dinner ready. I saw that you hardly touched your food tonight... Dont want you fading away to nothing"

The look on his face melted her heart as she leaned on to the door way. His big brown eyes all doe like, the kind and assuring smile. The love the radiated from him washed away all the worries and stress that plagued her.

'You spoil me...After everything... I lied to you"

"I do not care that you have magic. I only wish the best for my princess"

Gwaine took reached around and took off her cloak.

"Now you take a nice long bath... Relax and not worry about a thing for about five minutes"

Gwaine went to pour her a goblet of red wine and placed some strawberries near the table to the bath.

"Okay five minutes"

Gwaine and Gabriella were lying in bed together. Herself completely and utterly exhausted, eye lids slowly falling from the days events. The bed was warm as she pulled up the cotton sheets and large doona to her chin.

'I don't suppose there isn't any chance of you changing your mind coming?" he asked.

Gabriella scoffed slightly at Gwaine with a playful pointed look and snuggled into her pillow more.

"You can all try and stop me. But when it is all said and done nothing is more important the bond of family. I am not going to sit and do nothing while you all are out fighting when i know I could very well help"

Gwaine thought to himself not to stop her.

'I would like to see for you to try and tell the family you have here that. But I would rather have you by my side than have to worry about you following us."

"You were the one to same me from myself Gwaine and for that I owe you"

"But what if something happens to you?" Gwaine asked. "What do I do?"

"I can tell you something... I am not going to sit back and watch like a maiden should as the men go to battle. I am just as willing as you all are out there fighting"

"We aren't fighting about this are we? I don't want you out there in the battle... If something were to happen to you... I might as well be dead myself. I cant say I am happy about it."

'So it is okay for you to fight battles for me but myself not to fight the battles of my own? I am coming just to the base camp, I know those lands better than anyone else..."

Gwaine got up off the bed feeling frustrated.

"I don't like it Gabriella... I don't like the idea of you anywhere near danger"

He turned to her, his lips pursed together and looked back to Gabriella. He looked to his feet and to the woman.

"I thought I almost lost you today... I don't care that you have magic. But I do care that it could be the reason that could kill you. Those men were after you... If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do with myself"

Gabrielle could see Gwaine was upset and for good reason she knew. Gwaine was worn and tired from the days event. He had bags under neath his eyes, his shoulders slumped and his hair messy.

"I am truly sorry Gwaine for any pain I have caused you. But I am sorry, I wil be joining you and the knights. I have had this same argument with everyone. I am not going to stand back while people sacrifice their life. What kind of person would I be if I let that happen and live with it"

Gwaine clenched his teeth tight, taking deep breaths to try and steady his anger but lashing out and knocking a vase off a table to the floor.

"Thats not good enough. You could be selfish and think of yourself for once" Gwaine yelled staring her down angry with tears threatening to fall.

"I am being selfish and thinking of myself. How could I feel the heavy burden knowing I could have done something to save the people I care about the most in this world?'

Gwaine pressed his lips together, shook his head as the tears fell down his face. Percival and the guards came rushing into Gabriella's chambers. He looked at Gabriella and seeing the tears down her face. Gwaine turned, bumping into Percival on the way out wiping away his tears from his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her putting his hands on her shoulders and then wiping away her tears.

She couldn't move or speak as a cold air filled the air and that fear she used to feel began to creep up again. It felt as if she was stuck in a frozen lake, the breath was taken from her and it scared the life out of her. The tears fell thick and fast. Her soft green eyes were red and her features hardened by the heart ache. The tall and brodding knight held a stead fast jaw and rushed forward to give put his arms around her. It broke her heart.

"I don't know what to do Percival" she cried.

"I am sure Gwaine will have a change of heart by morning. We all know how stubborn he can be. He wont be able to stay away from you. That I know for a fact. But you need you sleep Gabriella... You have had a big day"

He felt her relax in his arms, looking down to find her giving into her exhaustion. Carefully he picked her up, walking to her bed. Percival pulled back her doonas placed the sleeping princess gently onto her bed. Gabriella patted the bed beside her.

"What? You thought I was leaving you..." he joked.

Gabriella laughed softly.

"Just don't snore okay" she pleaded.

"Nah I wont. I mean you need all the beauty sleep you need right" he joked.

She already took the blankets and a large portion of the bed.

'Already taking up the bed Gabriella"

He tilted his head to see Gabriella curled up in the blankets like a death roll. Percival smiled tenderly and knew he would always be there to look over Gabriella. He laughed quietly to himself softly thinking aout how much this girl has affected them all in Camelot. He reached to the end of the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He watched her like an older brother would when his little sister's heart was broken. Gabriella turned in her half sleep state and put her arms across Percival.

"Good night little sister... May the angels watch over you while you sleep" leaning down and gave her a small good kiss good night on her head.

Gwaine could wait for a night, he would deal with he stubborn git in the morning, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the soft pattering sound of rain falling onto the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwaine woke up the next morning earlier than what he normally wouldl. The sun had woken up him up as soon as it had peaked over the hills. When he slept in these mornings but in those instances he always had Gabriella in his arms. He thought back to last night, groaned and put his heads in his hands. Why does life have to be so confusing? Instead of wasting the morning he got up out of bed and got ready for training. It was strange to think he had not seen her for a whole night, he saw the sun set, the moon and the sun rise but it was nothing compared to her beauty inside and out.

Gwaine had reached the training grounds before any one else. Arthur looked and was surprised to him there.

"Gwaine? You sick?"

"Just eager for training my lord..." he replied gloomily taking out his sword and started to warm up.

"You and Gabriella had a fight? There would be no other reason for you to be early to training. Normally you are holding her for ransom every morning"

Gwaine chucked his sword to the ground in frustration.

"I have never met anyone more stubborn than Gabriella. It gets under my skin that she is so damn obstinate. Did you know she insists on joining us to the Quinn?"

"With Gabriella it doesn't really surprise me it the slightest. We all know how stubborn she can be and how determined as well. She is a very passionate woman who would not stand by idly while others are off fighting a war. In the time we have come to know her, do you really think that she would just sit back idly like a crown princess should. Ella will be the type of person who will be in the battle field healing the wounded"

"I don't want to lose her Arthur... If anything ever would happen to her I don't know what I would do with myself"

Gwaine stopped swinging and leaned up against the fence. Arthur walked over to him and turning to him with his hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Nor do I... I have come to see Gabriella as a sister I never had. Just imagine how she feels, to see loved ones go off in the distant to fight a war knowing there could be a prospect that she would never see them. Gabriella would rather spend as much time with us all than waiting in a castle for family she might not ever seen again. But you have the better challenge now to get her forgiveness... And I say good luck with that because we all know how stubborn she is"

Arthur looked up to see Percival walking with Gabriella holding her arm as they walked. He was whispering down to her ear.

"But by the looks of it you have to get through Percival first and I say good luck with that" Arthur patted him on the back.

Gwaine suddenly felt in the wrong about their fight. Gabriella looked spectacular today. She wore a purple silk dress that had gold patterned trimmings around the bodice. Her sleeves were sheer slight purple material with gold links around the elbows. Her hair half up with her hair tied into a plait. Intertwined in her was purple and gold crystals. She looked stunningly beautiful.

Percival leaned slightly down "What me to beat him to a puddle?". All the while giving Gwaine the evil eye.

Gabriella hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Dont be mean Percival..."

"It wouldn't take much, he is only a little man. No one hurts my little sister"

"You are a dear man Pericval but I can fight my own battles"

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I shall see you later"

Damien stood in the hall, toying with the jasmine flowers that were Gabriella's favourite flowers. The halls were decked in Camelot red and Alarien green. She was going to have her birthday even if this would have to be the biggest surprise to pull off. But for now Damien had pulled together the king and his knights to have a word with them.

"You wanted to have a word with us?' Arthur asked

"Yes... I did" There was a haunted look on his face.

"I know I have ask enough of you fine men for going to war to help us regain our home land... But I ask of you one thing that is far more important. Something I care about more than my kingdom, than life itself... Gabriella. I have come to see something since coming to Camelot. She has something each and special with every single one of you. Arthur; you look over her protectively, Merlin and Percival; her partners in crime. Gwaine... You are her life.. What I am trying to say is, once this war is over. Whether I am alive or not, I would like if you could please let Camelot be her home... Please"

Arthur sat up from the round table.

"King Damien, I believe I speak for all who sit around this table. Gabriella has come to be apart of Camelot. But more importantly she is family to us. Camelot is her home no matter what"

Percival slumped down further into the chair but then smiled happily to the thought of Gabriella living in Camelot.

"So that means I am going to cop more dung water on the head again" noted with bright eyes and lifting up of his chair.

"Not sure if you should be that excited How do you think I feel. She hides my boots in the most random places. Once she hid them on the top of my be. The things is I wander who helped her? It is rather hard to tell since she has us all under her finger anyone could have done it"

'Camelot will not be quiet"

"How is she?" Gwaine asked stubbornly as he chucked his sword on the ground.

"Doesn't like to sleep alone..."

Gwaine took off his armour...

"Did she take all blankets and curled into a death roll..."

"Yeah... She did..."

Percival sighed and turned to his best friend.

"Just tell her you love her... Properly... There is a surprise feast tonight before we all head off to Quinn. Gabriella hasn't told anyone... But it is her birthday today"

Gwaine sighed feeling like an idiot leaned against the wall

"Her birthday..."

"Bet you feel like an idiot now hey..."

"I put my foot in my mouth didn't i..."

Gwaine put his hands over his face.

"We all don't like Gabriella coming to this war but it his her home. But for now today is her day...

Gabriella stared at Merlin as they walked through the castle hall way.

"You are whistling Merlin... You only whistle when you are up to something..."

Merlin looked down to Gabriella and shook off her suspicion.

"Why do you suspect me? I am up to nothing..."

Gabriella laughed, putting her arms around his shoulders and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Dont tell Gwaine..." he joked and then hands her a beautiful gold mask with intricate flower patterns and clear crystals.

She gasped looking at his in wander with tears in her eyes. Gabriella put her fingers over the goal shapes of roses and butterflys.

"It was the idea that you could be anyone or you could be truly yourself. It was Gwen's idea for the feast'

Gabriella turned for Merlin to put the mask on and turned hugging him with a giggle.

'Thank you merlin""

"I know it isn't ideal thing to truly hide who you are but sometimes we can disguise ourselves. Now lets join the feast"

Merlin stepped forward to the great hall with his back to the opening. Gabriella bowed her head and walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday!"

Her mouth dropped and she put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

Arthur chuckled to himself, walking to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I do believe Gabriella for once in her life is speechless" he told everyone as her kept her in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella"

"Thank you so much Arthur... For everything"

"You are in trouble for not telling me it is your birthday. Dont let it happen again?"

Percival was whistling happy with a sheepish Gwaine following behind him. He handed her a large goblet of wine.

"Happy Birthday my darling Ella Bella"

"Thank you Percival..."

'Gwaine has been sulking like a school boy. But he you go... A drink for the birthday girl"

She looked warily at the goblet, wandering what was in the drink.

"Okay"

Gabriella took one sip on the goblet, it burned her thorat and started coughing instantly.

"What the hell was that? Did Gwaine mix that drink?

"We all have one. So tonight we all keep on the mask. You can be who ever you may be. Let the celebrations begin"

Arthur leant in and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday darling... But for now you best see Gwaine. He has been sulking so bad that he even came to training early"

Gwaine a simple gold mask the shielded his face, seeing her in a gorgeous Camelot red dress with gold trimmings. He was taken back her beauty and just stared at her as she joked with Arthur somehow making the king blush. Percival looked from Gwaine to Gabriella, sighed frustrated and just pushed him to her.

"Just go to her mate. She aint going to bite..."

"You sure about that? Gabriella not bite or hit or punch or stab..."

" Yeah well, beggars cant be choosers..."

"And now the knights confronts the dragon..."

Gabriella was walking the lit up garden with wine glass in hand. Humming to herself as she smelt the blooming jasmine that were hanging like drapes. Looking through she saw Gwaine, smiling.

"And so the angel gazes upon life's beauties... Happy Birthday Gabriella"

"Thank you Gwaine..."

"I am so sorry. I reacted the way I did because... Wow... A knight of Camelot and here I stand never more afraid more than in my life... I reacted the way I did because... I love you"

Gwaine leaned forward reaching around his neck for the necklace. He unclasped it and put his fathers ring on his right hand finger and held his mothers ring on his hand.

"I am not asking you to marry me or anything. But to have this ring as a promise that one day we shall and always be there for each other"

"Of course..."

Gwaine tilted his head and kissed her. There was a rustle in the bushes and Merlin came out falling to the ground...

'Why is it always me that get pushes out first..." he moaned.

Arthut stumbled out of the bushes with his goblet with Percival and Damien not far behind him.

"Well that is easy Merlin my dear friend..."

"She wont hurt you..." Damien laughed as he sipped his mead.

"Am I really that horrible?"

"Yes..." they all chimed.

Damien walked forward with a small package in his hands and handed it to Gabriella. She looked down at it and to her brother. Carefully she opened it and under under neath the cloth was a gold ring with a dragon on it... It was the symbol of Camelot...

"Damien? What does this mean?"

"I am not truly blind Gabriella... I can see what Camelot and its people has done for you... It has beome your heat, your soul and your home. This ring is a symbol of Camelot and if you choose to... It is yours"

"I can stay? Really?"

"The heart wants what the hearts wants... I know Camelot is your home..."

Gabriella let go of Gwaine and walked to her brother.

"But what about you? Who is going to look after you..." she whispered.

"I an look after myself Gabriella. But for once in your life you need to do something for your self. Don't worry about me..."

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Now... No crying on your birthday... Just don't be a stranger around Alarien will you..."

"Now it would help if you put the ring on that finger with the other important one..."

Gabriella quickly put the Camelot ring on her finger with Gwaine's mothers ring.

"Welcome to Camelot... You will be a lady of high court but still a princess of Alarien. This is both your brother and I birthday present for you..."

Gabriella put her hand to her mouth and speechless. The tears fell beneath her mask and glistened against the moon light. She felt over whelmed and happy. Gwaine put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I think someone needs a celebatory drink" he laughed.

"i thin it is best we leave these two be for a moment..."

"Do you think of anything apart from drink Gwaine" muffling into his ccloak.

"You" he replied looking up at the guys with a twinkle in his eye.

"That isn't going to work" she laughed in between her sniffles.

"It is the truth though..." whispering softly hugging her tighter. "You are staying" he lughed to himself and thankful. ". You have made me the happiest man in the world. I owe you so much"

'How does she do it?" Percival asked. "We all want to jump in front of hell itself for her" he mentioned looking on to Gwaine.

"It is beause she would do the same for us..." Merlin said. "she went through hell to protect her family. Getting answers out of the spy, reliving her torture. Rescuing her brother and then saving Gwen"

"Gabriella could teach us a thing or two about courage" Arthur noted. "She is now a lady of Camelot..."

"And the queens of all of our hearts..." Percival noted looking on Gwaine. "but she is not allowed anywhere near the stables alone... I still smell like horse drung..."

Gwaine and Gabriella were walking bak to the group of men.

"Now shall we continue my birthday else where and have some fun"

Gabriella was giggling like a school as Gwaine was trying to help his intoxicated one and only un lip all that was in her hair. Feeling cheeky she used her magic and made it feel like he was being tickled behind the ear.

"Are you doing that?" he asked laughing.

"Maybe... "

Gwaine stood there and in awe,

"You are just so beautiful"

"I would more like to see a person how has life and like to live it"

"And that is why I love you"

Arthur drunkily knoked on Gabriella's doors with Gwaine was trying not stop her making the butterflies.

"Please... He is far too drunk to even remember it. Even if he does he will just think it is him being drunk. Besides he wouldn't know magic was close to him even if it was right next to him. It will be fun. Just you try and keep a straight face"


End file.
